


【SD】不止兄弟情

by DCC222



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 45,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCC222/pseuds/DCC222
Summary: 2020跳入SPN的骨科大坑。这是一个pwp集合，集合SD的pwp，一章一个，会持续更新。大部分是放飞XP的产物，会雷，会有预警，不喜一定要关闭哦！
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	1. 原著向/和好炮（？

**Author's Note:**

> 第五季开头兄弟两分开那几集的衍生。  
> 提前和好啦～～

Dean Winchester从没想到事情会变成这样。一切都一团糟。他是说，他的弟弟被恶魔蛊惑，放出了路西法，搞出了天启，开启了世界末日，这可不是每天都会发生的事情，对吧？

所以他当然也有理由生气，不是吗？Sam·混蛋·Winchester宁愿相信一个恶魔婊子，选择相信她那套恶魔之血能阻止灾难的鬼话，也不愿意相信自己的哥哥。这真的很伤人。Dean承认自己既生气又伤心，他和Sam是家人，但他们已经没办法再把后背交给彼此了。

就在几周前，他决定和Sam分道扬镳，“暂时给彼此一个假期”，不知道要多久。这是他们再次开始一起猎魔几年之后第一次分开，这对他们都好。既然曾经并肩作战的兄弟无法再同心协力，那么不见对方似乎就是最佳解决方案。

一切都OK，除了黑美人的副驾驶座上再也没有会抱怨他选歌品味的、清晨再也没有会和他抢厕所的、晚饭时再也没有会念叨不让他在床上吃东西的，Sam。

也没人会明明房间里有两张床还非得和他挤一起、不搞点什么床上运动就不让他好好睡觉了。

他告诉Cass他感到很轻松。但是——不和Sam在一起？他以前真的从没想过会有这么一天。他和那个麻烦弟弟分开没什么大不了的，他可能有些不习惯，但他、绝对、没有想他。

“嗯……啊……Sa、Sam……”

Dean真的不记得他们到底是什么时候搞到一起去的。可能是某次醉酒之后，他们刚猎完魔，肾上腺素的分泌让两个人都有些亢奋，然后……那个词是怎么说的来着？Dean对这些完全不擅长——“遗传性性吸引”？两个成年男人，常年东奔西走，汽车旅馆就是他们的家，不可能有稳定的亲密关系，或者说唯一的“亲密关系”就是身边形影不离的兄弟。总之，Sam抱着他在他耳边喘气并求他摸摸自己的时候，Dean鬼使神差地顺了他的意；然后某一次Sam按着他的腿说可以帮他吸出来的时候，他也没有义正言辞地说“不”；最后Sam从背后压住他乱蹭，像小狗一样乱咬他的肩膀，问他能不能进去的时候，他居然也没当场把这小兔崽子揍飞。

反正等Dean回过神来，Sam已经完全侵入了他的私人领地，就算是对亲兄弟来说，这也有点太多了。他好像天生就没有学会拒绝Sam这一项技能似的。

Dean有一张漂亮的脸蛋，他自己知道这一点，他从来就没缺过对象，但自从和Sam滚上床以来，这个倒霉弟弟就让他再也没有那个精力去搞东搞西了，看起来就是乖乖宝宝的Sam在床上可没有表面上那么无害。

一切都是Sam的错。他现在一个人窝在汽车旅馆的床上，握着已经硬到流水的老二给自己做手活，脑中回忆着他弟是怎么给他做的。Dean当然是一个生理正常的男人，他已经几周没有发泄过了，倒不是说他不想或者不能——在酒吧里Dean什么样的人钓不到？问题就在于他的确试过，他刚吻上那个金发大胸的妞，Sam的脸就跳进了他的脑海，他突然就没办法再做下去了。

他真的不知道他到底是出了他妈的什么毛病，他难道因为那个小混球而对女人没感觉了吗？但是想起和别的男人上床他又觉得寒毛倒竖，并且很确定要是有其他男人打他屁股的主意他绝对会赏对方一挂散弹枪的枪子。

“Sammy……唔嗯……”

全都乱套了，他找不到任何一个解释能告诉他Dean Winchester为什么只能想着他弟弟弄自己才会有感觉。他得想着Sam的动作、Sam的体温、Sam的……

“Dean？”

声音。

“嗯……！”

勃起的性器在他手心里一跳，Dean加快了手腕动作的速度，他的脑袋被情欲的高热蒸成了一团浆糊，他幻想中的声音好像就在他耳边，这让一股难以启齿的快感往他的下腹涌去，Dean咬紧嘴唇，他觉得自己就要到了，只需要再多一点——

“Dean？你还好吗？”

Sam的气息。

然后他感到真的有一只手搭上了自己的肩膀。等一下！这性幻想也太他妈的真实了吧！？

“Fuck，你——”

Dean吓得翻身坐了起来，魂都飞出去了一半。Sam Winchester，他本来应该在另一个州的倒霉弟弟，现在正坐在他的床沿上，瞪着那双无辜的狗狗眼看着自己，手还抓着自己的被子。

“你他妈怎么在这？你怎么进来的？”

“我……我查了你手机的GPS定位，汽车旅馆的门锁也很好开……”

很好、很好，Sam的确是开锁的高手，这兔崽子现在也会用这种招式来对付他了哈？Dean往后缩了缩，强迫自己不去想Sam到底听到了多少，在被子底下夹紧了膝盖，手悄悄地按住自己双腿之间不安分的部位：“你来干什么，我没记错的话我们现在是分开行动的吧？”

Sam垂下肩膀，又露出那种可怜兮兮的眼神。其实自从Sam开始和恶魔搅在一起之后，Dean就觉得他变了很多，之前那个被他用营养麦片喂大的小不点突然就拥有了很多秘密，再也不会乖乖地跟在他后面，时不时冒出一些阴暗面和超强的控制欲，和他打架互殴……然后这家伙现在又用这种委屈又水汪汪的眼睛看着自己，好像是Dean欺负了他一样。

Come on，难道这还是他的错吗！？

“我、我想见你，Dean。我只是——”

“我可不想再听你错了、你很抱歉、你想弥补，我们是因为什么不再一起猎魔了？Sam？你应该清楚。现在给我出去，我要睡觉了。”

Dean想尽量让自己的声音听起来严厉一些，在高潮的途中被打断的感觉快把他搞疯了，而且托面前这个罪魁祸首的福，他居然还没有一点要软下去的迹象。

Sam的嘴角渐渐变得僵硬，Dean熟悉这个，每当Sam打算不听他的话的时候，他就会在对方脸上看到这种见鬼的表情。

“哦，Dean，你才没有要睡觉。”Sam手上用力，想要把被子从他哥哥身上拽下来，“我觉得你会需要我的帮忙的。”Dean紧紧抓着被角，无声地开始和Sam角力，开什么玩笑，他的老二现在还翘得老高，他绝对没打算让Sam看见这个！

两兄弟就在开着一盏床头灯的汽车旅馆里无声地争抢着Dean盖在身上的可怜被子，Dean嘴角都快抽筋了，他发誓他听到一声轻微的布料撕裂的声音，而Sam只是挑挑眉毛，把被子又往他那边拽了几厘米。

“放手。”

“你说的。”

Sam出人意料地没有坚持，他随便一松手，Dean因为惯性跌进了床铺，他骂人的话还在喉咙里，Sam就顺势爬上床压了上去，Dean突然就什么话也骂不出来了。

“Dean，我想见你。”Sam又把刚才的话重复了一次，掀开被子侧面的缝隙，Dean咬着后槽牙用力按住他想往自己腿间摸过去的手，但Sam好像就是铁了心地要和他作对，而且最糟糕的是，他这个混蛋弟弟知道他的弱点在哪里。

Sam俯下身去亲他的脖子，这一下就让Dean卸了力气。不让人省心的弟弟趁机握住他胯间还很精神的那根东西，不听话的器官狠狠一抽，他像被捏住脖子的小猫一样发出一声浅浅的喘息，重点落入敌手，Dean一动也不敢动：“你——你先放开我！这才过了多久，你在斯坦福的时间可比几周长多了，而且分开不是你提出来的吗？别说得像是因为我一样，我只是觉得这有必要……呜！别、别动……”

现在不是说这几句话的好时机，不过Dean Winchester就是改不了嘴贱的毛病。Sam实在是太清楚要怎么弄会让自己的哥哥感到舒服了，他在被子里撸着Dean的性器，在Dean的脖子上留下啃咬的痕迹（他不满地发现几周之前的红痕早就已经淡得看不见了），最后把被子一掀，扣住想把他的手掌拉开的那只手，将它按在Dean的脸颊边。

“Bitch，放、放开……嗯！”

他还是满嘴脏话，但骂出来的语气软绵绵的，还带着猛然拔高的尾音，Sam觉得这比起在骂人更像更像是在叫床。斯坦福的优等生用食指和拇指圈成圈，快速且用力地套弄男人敏感的冠头，重点照顾后面的系带，还用指腹按住不断流出前液的铃口不断磨弄，一边凑过去亲Dean的嘴角。

“可你刚刚明明是在喊着我的名字自慰的。”Sam的语气听起来纯洁又无辜。妈的。

Dean的两条长腿胡乱地蹬来蹬去，把床单折腾的不成样子，不过Sam用膝盖就轻易压制住了他的挣扎，别忘了，他现在可是比Dean整整高了一个头。Dean觉得自己快疯了，还有什么是比被亲弟弟压在床上撸到爽得快射了更令人抓狂的事情吗？哦，对了，还有被对方发现自己想着对方手淫。

“你再多说一句我就揍你！”

“嗯。”

Sam不置可否地哼了一声，放开Dean的手腕，转而掀起了他的T恤。他哥哥抓住他肩膀的力道无力又犹豫，好像在想是要把他拉近还是推开，Dean腿根都在发抖，Sam一边亲他一边开始揉弄他的胸口，用力得好像那是什么可以捏成任何形状的面团或者软膏。作为一个猎人，不管Dean愿不愿意，在东奔西走和无数的打斗中，他的体格和肌肉总是能得到锻炼，不过鉴于他总是没完没了的吃芝士汉堡与那些垃圾食品，和一直健康饮食的Sam比起来，他的胸和腰总是有一些过于柔软的地方。

“你不……不要一直揉那里！想揉就去找一个大胸的妞！”Dean在接吻间隙断断续续地抗议，他真的怀疑Sam是因为小时候没有被正经地喂过奶才会对他的胸有不正常的迷恋，他总是手忙脚乱地糊Sam一脸，他怎么可能搞得懂怎么用奶瓶喂奶呢？自从他有一次被Sam光玩弄乳头就勃起之后，这个小混蛋就一直想试试让他只用胸口就射出来。

“但我就喜欢你的。”Sam又开始听起来可怜巴巴，“也许这次你可以只靠这里就高潮呢？”

“什……呜！”

Sam放开了Dean从刚才开始就抽动着快要到了的性器，低头含住了他挺立起来的乳粒，狠狠地吸了一口。Dean的喉咙像是被卡住了，他真的要忍不了了，他不得不咬住自己的手指，以免嘴里发出的令人难堪的声音把隔壁的住客都吵醒。Sam叼住那点可怜的小小凸起，用牙齿轻轻噬咬，舌尖也仔细地舔过透出深粉色的乳晕，嘴巴没照顾到的那一边则是被Sam宽大的手掌包裹着，不算很白皙的乳肉从指缝里挤出来，显得漂亮又色情。

“不许自己摸。”

Dean的小动作根本逃不过他亲弟弟的眼睛，Sam无情地拍掉他想偷偷伸下去碰自己的手，惩罚般地用指缝夹住另一边的乳粒用力一扯，立起指甲挖挠上面那道浅浅的凹陷，嘴里含着的那一颗也被舌头卷住、拨弄、挤压，快感就像过电一样窜上Dean的脑子，他下面真的已经硬到快要爆炸了。他挺腰想在自己弟弟的牛仔裤上蹭两下，长得过分的睫毛上已经挂了一些被要命的快感逼出来的生理性泪水，Dean不知道自己的声音带上了一点哀求的意味：“你搞什么？只弄那里我射……射不出来……”

“是吗？”

Sam就像是得到了最喜欢的玩具一样对他哥哥本来应该没那么有感觉的胸口又吸又揉，将两捧胸肉往中间挤，竟然堪堪挤出了两捧小小的奶子和一道浅浅的乳沟。他抬起头来看着Dean，眼里透出他们每次滚在一起的时候都会把Dean烫伤的火热欲念，一些淫靡不堪的记忆一瞬间冲进了Dean的脑海——滚烫的汗液滴在他的背上，他和Sam交缠在一起，Sam分开他的腿，Sam在吻他……

Sam、Sam、Sam。

“唔……啊！”

Dean眼前闪过一阵白光，他觉得自己有几秒钟失去了意识，还好他没听到刚才从自己嘴里发出来的那声呻吟，不然他估计第二天都完全没办法见人了。Sam好像被他的声音激得突然就焦躁了起来，Dean在恍惚中听到一阵金属扣碰撞的声响，等他终于回过神，“被亲弟弟只玩胸口就弄射了”和“他妈的Sam看几次还是那么大”两个念头就同时又把他的脑子搅成了一团浆糊。刚迎来久违发泄的年长猎人暂时失去了引以为豪的警觉性和敏捷身手，Dean软在Sam怀里，任由自己的弟弟分开他的膝盖，然后就着刚才他射出来的东西轻轻挤压那个已经很熟悉Sam的穴口。

Dean全身都红透了，下身一片湿滑，阴茎半垂在一边，看起来比他清醒的时候要乖很多。通常来说Sam做前戏都还挺细心的，因为他们做头几次的时候Dean曾经好几天都没法好好开车，但几周的分别显然让Sam失去了大部分的耐心，他压住自己的哥哥，给了Dean一个深吻，草草扩张了两下，就直起身，当着Dean的面从内裤里掏出了早已迫不及待的那根怪物。

“我把润滑剂和套子都扔掉了！”Dean的喉结动了动，半天才没头没脑地挤出这一句话。他和Sam不是每次都会好好戴套，反正他们已经有很久都只是和对方做爱了，有时候路上吵着吵着兴致来了他们也会把黑美人停在路边就这么来一发；头几次Sam还会忍不住被Dean夹得就这么射在里面，不过某一次Dean夹着一屁股Sam的精液开了四个小时的车，最后还是流了一点在驾驶座上之后，他就禁止这个倒霉弟弟再这么弄了。

“没关系，我知道你很乖，没有找别人。”Sam的声音变得嘶哑，Dean都数不清楚有多少个晚上Sam是用这种声音边在他耳边叫他的名字边操他的，他发出一声小动物一般的呜咽，被Sam把膝盖压到胸口，双腿大开，由着他弟弟慢慢将阴茎挤进还很紧致的穴口。

“你他妈……真的太大了……”

Dean自己也不知道自己在说什么，不过Sam好像挺开心。一寸一寸被进入的感觉就算是在他此时晕晕乎乎的意识里也非常清晰，里面会给他带来甜蜜快感的腺体被无情并且准确地碾过，许久没有吞过阴茎的软穴食髓知味地把那根东西往里面吸，Sam贴心地握住他的前面撸动了两下，他的性器就再次兴奋地挺直了起来。

“Dean……”Sam紧紧地盯着他——用那种他永远无法拒绝的狗狗眼，好像受了天大的委屈，“我好想你，我错了，我不想离开……”

“难道我还要挽留你吗！让你不要走，说我们不能分开？……呜，轻点、混蛋……！”

Sam按着他的大腿，用力挺胯，一下子就顶到了亲哥哥的最深处。Dean的抱怨和骂人的话全部被撞成了破碎的呻吟，乖巧的小Sammy在操弄他哥哥这件事情上可一点都不温柔，他的胯骨拍打在Dean紧实的臀肉上，淫乱的啪啪声争先恐后地往Dean的耳朵里钻，年长的猎人只能搂着自己弟弟的脖子，否则他就要被Sam操进床垫里了。

Dean觉得自己正在被丢进情欲的火炉里炙烤，他知道这样的是不对的，但是他就是没办法拒绝Sam，他没办法骗自己这几周来他没有想念他的混蛋弟弟，他缺了一块，只有Sam在身边才能完整，他们好像天生就应该这样，还有谁比他们更爱对方、更了解对方？——血浓于水。

“Dean、Dean……别赶我走……”Sam又低下头来吻他，要不是他弟弟的下身还在毫不留情地顶弄他，Dean会以为这兔崽子下一秒就要哭了。Dean不知道是不是Sam平时最爱吃的“摇摇沙拉”的关系，他的持久度简直令人感到害怕，有好几次Dean都被折腾得死去活来、哑着嗓子哭着求Sam不要了——这实在是太过丢脸，接下来几天他都不会给Sam好脸色，而Sam也会自觉自动地帮他拿所有的行李，像是安抚一只暴躁松鼠一样让着他几天，但是睡觉的时候一定会蹭到他床上，什么都不做，只是抱着他偷几个吻。

“你他妈……Sam、慢一点……我又要……啊！Sammy……”

不过作为哥哥，他也掌握着Sam的命门。他只要叫得撩人一些，叫几声小Sammy，屁股再夹紧一点，Sam就会变得越发急躁。Dean仰起头艰难地喘息，脆弱的脖颈毫无保留地暴露在掠食者的眼前，Sam在上面吸出几个至少几天都消不下去的红印，他再一次被推上爆发边缘的性器胡乱流着透明的前液，随着晃动流了Sam一手，还有一些滴到了他自己的小腹上。

Sam狠狠撞着他不堪重负的腺体，快感的浪潮席卷了他，Dean的脑海里猛地炸开一些令人晕眩的烟花，终于攀上了今夜的第二次顶峰。

压着他的可恶不速之客重重地顶了几下，他感到屁股里的阴茎在不断搏动，Sam深吸一口气，低吼着从他里面退了出来，然后跪在他身上，当着他的面又急又快地撸着自己，灰绿的眸子变得很沉。Dean看着眼前的景象，无意识地舔了舔嘴唇，Sam对准他的脸，死死地看着他，就这么射在了Dean脸上。

“妈的，Sam！”

Sam一直射了好几股才停下来，他射得又多又浓，现在Dean也知道这个小混蛋这几周憋得有多辛苦了。他一定是骂了一大堆难听的脏话，因为Sam皱了皱眉头，用膝盖压着他的手臂，将刚才射出来的东西慢慢地、带着惩罚性质地抹在Dean的脸上、脖子上、和胸口上。

“拜托，Sam，你是小狗吗！？”

“那我就是在标示我的领地。”

Sam跌进床铺，侧过身来把Dean抱在怀里，丝毫不在意两个人都黏糊糊的，并且他们精液已经弄得床上到处都是。

“我他妈不是你的领地！”

“Dean。”Sam在他耳边轻轻叫他，语气像是撒娇又像是哀求，“不要赶我走，好不好？我想回来，我知道你现在不信任我，但是我……我真的不想走。我没有一天不在想你……”

“是你自己要走的。”

Dean翻了个身，把后背留给自己的弟弟。这混蛋操了他又开始装可怜，但他——妈的，他就是拿这个没办法。

“我觉得我可以，但我做不到。我不能……Dean。”

“这么说你又想重操旧业了？你就这么回来，然后我们又变成黄金二人组？”

“我会证明给你看的，哥哥。”Sam听起来真的委屈极了，他把Dean整个人从后面环住，“求你了，别赶我走。”

“你都已经睡在我床上了，还想怎么样？”Dean还是没有转过身来，但他的语气已经没有刚才那么僵硬了，“你知道我们是彼此的弱点吧？他们会利用这一点的。”

“我们是彼此的家人。”Sam吻着他的后颈，“我们总会殊途同归。”

Dean沉默了几分钟，他们只能听到对方的呼吸声。

“好吧。”

Sam感到Dean在他怀里放松了下来。

“我要先去洗个澡，我讨厌黏唧唧的就睡觉。”Dean撑起身体，对他扬了扬下巴，“你来吗？”

Dean简直都能看到Sam身后并不存在那根尾巴在欢快地摇来摇去。

“但是！我警告你，不许在浴室里做！”他在Sam跟上来的时候赶紧义正词严地补充，“我今天累死了！”

“OK。”

Sam贴上去给了他哥哥一个温柔的吻。

“反正我们又在一起了。”


	2. 一个春梦（？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 微微微微强迫

如果这是一个梦的话，Sam Winchester不知道该怎么形容它——“糟糕透顶”还是“精妙绝伦”？——或者说这两个截然相反的词居然能同时精准地代表他此时脑子里的想法？

这毫无疑问就是一个梦。他几分钟之前还在和自己哥哥追捕一个淫梦女妖，他和Dean都抓住它了，然后……他就着了它的道。他们不应该那么掉以轻心的，那只是一只初级淫魔，会让他们内心深处的性幻想成为某种“现实”，说实在的，有不少人会沉溺其中，有谁不想和自己的幻想中最棒的对象在床上翻云覆雨？不过Sam——他不应该这样，他连恶魔都杀了那么多只，怎么会被这种东西绊住手脚？

但他此时却根本没余力去思考别的东西。他眼前的这个……怎么说？到底是出了他妈的什么问题，他才会在淫梦女妖编织的梦境（春梦？）里看到他哥，暴躁的硬汉Dean Winchester，眼睛里含着好像随时都会掉下来的眼泪，扑扇着长得要命的睫毛，坐在地上蹬着两条腿拼命地往后缩想要远离他，然后用发着颤的声音哀求道：“Sam、Sammy……不要……” ？

他不知道他脸上现在是什么表情，他猜想那可能稍微有点可怕，因为Dean一副就快被吓哭了的样子。你知道你为什么会梦到这个，这很好，这是梦，这都是假的。一个声音从Sam脑海里冒了出来，他内心深处一些见不得人的东西开始疯狂增长，女妖给了他一个机会，不是吗？

Sam突然发现，他可以对他的哥哥做任何事，他曾经想过的任何事，就在这里、就是现在。

“Dean、Dean、Dean，你为什么要害怕呢？”Sam走上前，蹲下来一把抓住了他哥的脚腕。他得承认，在他与狼人或者鬼怪为伍的青春期里，Dean一直扮演着保护者的角色，好像他哥哥的人生里除了把Sam护在身后和猎魔——或许还有在他们转学去的所有学校里和不同的女生调情之外，就不剩下什么别的东西了。就算他在不知不觉中已经长得比Dean还要整整高出一个头，Dean还是在任何时候都习惯性地挡在他身前，对着想伤害他的东西龇牙咧嘴得就像一只炸毛的猫。

“是我，你的弟弟，Sam。”

他把Dean往自己这边拖，Dean脸上的表情就像是又中了幽灵魔咒，他哥哥那时候这也怕那也怕，怕二楼以上的房间、怕戴着蝴蝶结的小狗、怕20码的车速，但就是不怕Sam。

Sam当然知道现在Dean也没有真的在怕他。就算这只是他的梦，Dean也还是Dean，他哥哥有点搞不清状况，Dean一直是个脸蛋漂亮、头脑一根筋的家伙。

“从Sam身体里面出来，You son of a BITCH！”

被他拉到身前的Dean突然从身后掏出早就准备好的圣水——带盐的，泼了Sam一脸。Sam没躲，他早看见了他哥哥的那点小动作，梦里的Dean很像Dean，他喜欢这一点。

“认真的，Dean？这味道糟透了。”他偏过头把嘴里的圣水吐掉，抹了一把脸，“我没有被恶魔附身。”

“你是不是又偷偷喝恶魔血了，Sam？”Dean露出那种绷着嘴角皱着眉头的表情，曾经Sam以为这个表情代表责怪，不过后来他发现那更多的是担心。他哥不会怪他的，就算他再做一点过分的事情……而且这是他的梦，对吧？

他只动了一个念头，真的只是一个，他们所处的环境就完全变了。周围不再是断垣残壁，而是一个封闭的房间，看起来就像是他们住过不知道几个晚上的那种最最普通的汽车旅馆，这是他和Dean都很熟悉、有共通记忆的环境。Dean倒在床上，瞪大眼睛，想挣扎着从床铺里撑起身子，却发现自己的右手被手铐锁在了床头，一挣扎就发出一阵叮铃桄榔的声响。

然后他弟弟朝他走了过来，脱下了外套，并且解开了衬衫的扣子。

Dean Winchester发誓要把这只淫梦女妖爆头——等下，这是一只淫梦女妖吗？那为什么他春梦里的不是大胸翘臀的妞而是——Sam！？

“你不是真的，不，”他看着Sam爬上床，他弟弟的上身已经脱得什么都不剩了，他看到Sam紧实的手臂肌肉和小腹上的腹肌，吞了口口水，“这只是一个愚蠢的……”

“梦。”Sam说，手搭上了他的皮带扣，“说实话，你这件穿了好几天的夹克真有点不合时宜。”

Dean还没反应过来这是什么意思。他看到Sam动了动手指，他身上一凉，“不合时宜”的夹克凭空消失了，他现在穿着……一件红白相间的运动服，他在高中母校假扮体育老师的时候穿的那件，上面是白色的T恤，红色短裤只到大腿，小腿上还穿着运动白袜。

“我喜欢这件。”

Sam压了上来，属于他弟弟的气息铺天盖地的向他扑来，Dean都没注意到Sam是什么时候把身材练得这么好的，那个整天跟在他后面、需要他用营养麦片喂、眼睛水汪汪的毛团子到哪里去了？

“怎么回事——喂！”

他的弟弟抓住了他的小腿，往两边分开，整个人挤进他的膝盖中间，手顺着腿肚轻轻地往上摸。先是膝窝，然后是大腿内侧，最后是腿根，那里的皮肤几乎嫩得没人碰过，就算隔着布料Dean也能感觉到Sam手指的温度。Sam用指腹在那里摩挲了两下，Dean大腿抽筋似的颤了一颤，他努力打开膝盖，根本不敢并拢，因为现在他弟弟只需要手腕轻轻一偏，就能碰到他胯间最隐秘的部位，那里还是柔软的一团，他是真的有点被Sam嘴角那种似笑非笑的表情吓到了。

如果Sam要和他打一架，他可一点都不会示弱。拜托，他们当然打过，小时候弟弟打不过他，Sam开始窜个子之后勉强能算是势均力敌、互有输赢，不管他们是因为什么打架，就算打得再厉害，只要Sam一用那种有点可怜的狗狗眼看他，他就会自动原谅Sam。这好像已经变成了流在他血液里、刻在他基因里的本能，兄弟不就是这样吗？他从来不会真的不管他的弟弟。

Dean觉得他了解Sam，但他此刻看不透Sam想要干什么，这让他感到心下不安。

“Sammy？”他试探着叫了一声，往后挪了几厘米，Sam实在是离他太近了，“不管这是什么，赶紧解开我，我们肯定是中了女妖的幻觉，得赶紧把它找出来……”

“你很吵。”

“你说什——唔！”

Sam把他按在枕头里，俯下身，将Dean的嘴堵了个严严实实。年长的猎人一下子懵了，这不是他们小时候他哄Sam睡觉之前那种温馨的、蜻蜓点水一般的亲亲，而是一个结结实实、带着一些令他害怕的欲望的——吻。Sam用一只手捏住他的下巴，迫使他张开嘴，把舌头伸了进去，他弟弟用了很大的力气，Dean连下颚都动不了，更别说狠狠地咬上Sam一口；Sam的另一只手也没闲着，宽大温热的手掌包住他双腿之间的鼓包，开始极富技巧地揉弄起来，他像是被烫到一般地猛地拱起身子，又被Sam用体重轻而易举地压制了下去。

就这么弄了一会儿，等Dean的意识稍微归位，他已经失去给Sam一拳、把他一脚从自己身上踢下去的力气了。他的亲弟弟——妈的——边很凶地吻他边将手从运动裤的边缘探了进去，隔着内裤握住Dean半勃的性器，慢慢地撸动了两下。

“唔嗯！Sa……Sam！”

Dean根本不相信自己会发出这种软弱的呻吟，不过Sam看起来很受用。他暂时放过了Dean被亲到发红的嘴唇，继续套弄着手里的阴茎，然后开始揉他哥哥的胸口。

“你知道在高中调查时看到你穿这件衣服的时候我在想什么吗？我想把你压在器材室的软垫上操，让你夹着一肚子的精液回去上课，都不敢用力吹哨，因为你怕它们会流出来弄湿你的裤子。”

Dean听得当场呆住。这小兔崽子什么时候这么变态了？！

但他一句控诉的话都说不出来，Sam低下头，隔着白色的T恤，把他的乳头含进了嘴里。灵巧的舌尖卷住小小的乳粒舔舐吸吮，Dean真的不知道他弟弟哪来的那么大力气，他根本推不开Sam，更别说他现在还有一只手被铐得死死的。

“放开我！你这个……”

“哦，Dean，你还搞不清楚状况吗？”

Sam微微撑起身子，整个人罩在他哥哥上方，投下的阴影像是给Dean布下了天罗地网。覆盖着Dean乳晕的那一小块布料已经完全被粘湿了，白色的布料变得有些透明，立起来的乳头隐约透出一点粉色，Sam用手指把布料的褶皱展得更平整，小小的奶尖挺出一个淫靡的弧度，仿佛是一种欲盖弥彰的邀请。

“你到底怎么回事，我是你哥哥……嗯！”

虽然Dean知道自己的兄长威严一向没有多少，但他真的希望Sam能想起他就是……他哥哥。有什么硬硬的东西抵着他的大腿，Dean根本不用猜，Sam对着他勃起了，更糟糕的是，他现在也一样。

“我会让你舒服的，哥哥。”Sam故意在说句子末尾的称呼时加重了语气，他轻轻挠着Dean阴茎根部两颗沉甸甸的小球，Dean的腿根狠狠一抽，性器也在布料里跳了一下，运动裤表面被前液浸出一块深色的水渍。他们近两周都在猎魔，没时间去酒吧泡妞，Dean根本受不了这样的撩拨，身体先于意识向上挺腰，想要来自Sam的更多抚慰，而Sam乐于满足他。

“嘘，别急，Dean。”

红色运动裤和内裤都被脱了下来，卡住了Dean的大腿，他早就精神起来的老二弹在自己的小腹上，然后因为惯性在空气中晃了两下。Sam好像觉得这挺有趣，他轻轻弹了一弹直挺挺的柱身，透明的前液在甩动中溅脏了Dean金色蜷曲的耻毛。

“Sam……！”

Dean看着弟弟握住自己的性器，Sam手掌的大小和温度都恰到好处到一个可怕的程度，他收紧手心，用力但细致地撸动着Dean，拉扯、拽动，包住他的阴囊又揉又压，挤弄流水的铃口，就像要把他里面的精液都弄出来一样。

“不行了、我要……呜！”

穿着运动服的Dean看起来要比平时年轻一些，他的睫毛粘上了一些水汽，Sam吻走了它们。Dean来不及思考他弟弟到底是哪里学来的这些、为什么这么会做手活，令他尾椎都开始发麻的快感直冲他的脑门，Dean忍不住配合着Sam的动作操他兄弟的手心，这比他自己做要舒服太多了，他就快要压不住喉咙里听起来令人羞耻的呻吟，Sam紧盯着他，猛地加快了手上的动作，Dean发出一声溺水一般的惊喘，就在他弟弟的手里泄得一塌糊涂。

“看，我说你会舒服的。”

Sam张开手掌，在Dean眼前晃了晃，确保他哥哥好好看到了他手心里自己射出来的东西，然后慢条斯理地把它们全部抹在了Dean的T恤上。Dean的眼角都红透了，他自以为恶狠狠地瞪了Sam一眼，不过Sam觉得这就和树上的小松鼠对他龇了一下牙差不多。

“等等等等等等！你……你要干什么！”

看到Sam解开自己的皮带，拉开裤链，露出还被内裤包着的鼓囊囊的一包，身经百战的年长猎人吓得向后一蹦，脊背紧贴着床头架，不过他弟弟单手捉住他的腰，轻而易举地就把他再次拖到了自己身下。

“你有给别的男人口交过吗，Dean？”Sam语调平静地问，就像是在寻求自己哥哥对于喝一杯威士忌的意见。

“你在开玩笑吗？当然没有！”

“那我就是第一个操你嘴巴的人了？”

“你他妈——”

Dean刚说了一个脏字，后面的话就被Sam吓了回去。Sam从内裤里掏出尺寸惊人的凶器，Dean觉得一阵头晕目眩。老天，他当然见过Sam的东西，他们从小到大一起洗过多少次澡了？他甚至也见过Sam硬起来的样子，毕竟他们住一个房间，而男人早上都会有一点小小的问题。

但他从没那么近距离地见过自己弟弟完全勃起的样子——那根东西差不多是贴在他眼前了——他是说，Sam有那么大吗！？

“张嘴。”

Sam用膝盖紧紧压住他的肩膀，扶着发红的粗硬阴茎，把湿热的龟头塞到Dean的嘴边，Dean紧闭着嘴角，黏糊的前液在他脸颊上留下一道漂亮的痕迹。他拼命摇头，Sam伸手下去狠狠捏了一下他刚才被吸到过于敏感的乳头，趁Dean吃痛喘气的空隙捏开了他的下巴。

“唔嗯……呜！”

Dean的嘴巴一瞬间就被塞了个满满当当，属于Sam的男性麝香味充满他的鼻腔，他从没给男人做过这个，一下子就被呛出了眼泪，眼睛和嘴唇都湿得不像话，腮帮被弟弟的性器戳得鼓起来，他是可以咬下去——但这是Sam啊，他总不能真的给他弟弟的老二上留下一排牙印吧？他甚至得收起牙齿，要是弄伤了Sam……

“就是这样，Dean。”

Sam差不多是骑在他脸上，粗暴地向他喉头挺胯，压低了声音，听起来危险又性感。Dean被迫给他做着深喉，嘴里发出小动物一般断断续续的呜咽声，鼻尖随着Sam的动作一次次埋进他的耻毛里。这对于第一次来说实在是太多了，他根本跟不上Sam操他嘴巴的频率，他吞不下那么多，只能左手扶住Sam的大腿根，抬起眼睛哀求地看着Sam，他被顶得双腿乱蹬，过长的睫毛上挂着被噎出来的泪珠，一眨眼就扑簌簌地往下掉，吞咽不及的津液也顺着嘴角滴到他的脖颈上。

但这好像完全起了反作用，他惊恐地发现Sam在他嘴里又胀大了一些，房间里充满了淫靡的水声和Dean可可怜怜的吞咽声，而Sam还没有一点要射的迹象。Dean只好回忆着那些一夜情的小妞是怎么给自己做的，用舌头卷住Sam的性器努力吮吸，又用舌尖试探着戳弄顶端的小孔，喉头的软肉抵住敏感的冠头反射性地蠕动，他能感到Sam在他嘴里轻轻勃动。他那个乖宝宝弟弟紧紧夹着他的头，从喉咙里发出听起来爽极了的粗喘，然后狠狠一挺腰，跪在Dean的脸前，堵着他的嘴就射了出来。

“咳咳……咳！”

Dean本能地咽下了大部分Sam的东西，但还是有一些被呛了出来，他大口大口地喘着气，眼泪、口水、精液弄得他脸上乱七八糟，一点都没了那个让上到天使下到恶魔都闻风丧胆的暴躁猎人的样子。

“混蛋，Sam！”

他骂了一连串的脏话，Sam只是挑挑眉，把那些少儿不宜的句子用自己的嘴唇堵了回去，他好像一点也不在意他哥嘴里现在都是他自己的味道，Sam非常仔细地扫过Dean的牙床，缠住他的舌头，把他胃里的氧气都夺走，把他吻得发晕，然后趁Dean迷迷糊糊地陷在被子里的时候将他翻了个身，从后面压住了他。

“我操，你是怪物还是什么？”Dean简直不敢相信，他屁股上顶着一根东西，Sam的不应期比那些对着水管都能勃起的、性欲旺盛的青少年还短。Dean怀疑他今晚会被折腾死，他已经被弄得一团糟了，以至于他都没反应过来他和自己的亲弟弟已经越过了一条本来不应该碰的红线。

“你还会更舒服的。”

Sam伸长手臂，打开床头柜，从里面捞出一管润滑剂。在梦里他当然能够得到自己想要的所有东西。Dean屁股的形状很好看，挺翘又结实，Sam甚至知道他在酒吧钓那些女孩子的时候有多少男人是把Dean的屁股当成了猎物的。

但不行，Dean只能是他的。还好他哥的小脑瓜里没这个概念，他不知道Sam有多少次是故意把手放在他的腰上、把他揽进怀里，时不时和他咬一下耳朵来假装是他的男朋友，以此杜绝那些男人的念头的。Dean从来不排斥和Sam的亲密接触，反正他的小Sammy从小就黏在他身后，他们长大了也理应如此亲密，即使这早就超过了普通亲兄弟的界限。

“Sa—Sam，不行、我们不能做这个……”

Dean从来没有用这种软绵绵的语气和Sam说过话，不过鉴于现在他弟正扳开他的臀瓣、试图用沾满润滑剂的手指给他做扩张，Dean的声音里没有了平时“听我的我是大哥”的气势也是情有可原的。

“为什么？因为亲兄弟乱伦会下地狱吗？我还以为我们都已经去那里滚过一个来回了。”

“呜、嗯啊！”

Dean没法回答他，Sam的嘴唇从他哥哥的耳后一直吻到脊背，意外发现了几个能亲到Dean发抖的敏感点，然后趁他发懵的时候往从没有别人碰过的穴口里塞进了一根手指。扩张比Sam想象中的要容易，他哥好像是下意识地就在为了他而拼命放松。

“Sam、Sam……”

被Dean用这种带着哭腔的声音喊名字还能耐心地给他扩张、直到找到那个真的能让Dean爽到哭出来的凸起、还给他的肚子下面垫了一个枕头，才扣着Dean的胯骨把硬到发疼的阴茎抵上那个他早就想操进去的穴口，Sam Winchester觉得自己值得一个“年度好弟弟”的奖章。

“太棒了，Dean，你里面又热又紧……”

Dean真的是要疯了，Sam是什么时候学会说这种荤话的？他羞愤欲死，但他的意识却清楚得不得了，他弟那根尺寸可怕的性器一点一点操进来的感觉简直是太过清晰了，穴肉无视他的意志痉挛着裹上去，Sam奖励般地重重擦过刚才找到的甜蜜腺体，如愿以偿地收获了一声拔高的啜泣。

“你太、大了……啊！我吞不下去！”

Dean想把自己的舌头咬掉，他下意识地用唯一自由的那只手去摸肚子，好像觉得那里也会被操出什么弧度似的；Sam抓着他的胯骨、抬起他的腰往自己阴茎上按，Dean已经完全失去了力气，只能塌着腰撅着屁股，全靠着Sam把他摆弄成适合操干的姿势和角度。

“你做得很好，天……这比我想的要爽多了，你舒服吗，Dean？”

Sam到底在说什么鬼话，他是早就想操他哥的屁股了吗？Dean还没有想明白这个问题，Sam就又握住了他前面套弄了两下，他绝望地发现他又硬了，而这次甚至都没人碰他前面。

“再、再摸一下，Sam……”

“不要。”

他的倒霉弟弟无视了Dean的哀求，他可不打算帮他哥手淫，Sam打定主意要让Dean只靠被操屁股就达到高潮。他已经完全操进去了，在里面停了几秒钟，然后整根抽出又用力顶入，Sam按着Dean的背，迫使他把屁股翘得更高，Dean前面直立的那根器官因为Sam操弄的动作而在他身前一晃一晃，甩了不少透明的前液在床单上。他的脸陷在枕头里，枕巾都被他弄湿了一块，也不知道是泪水还是来不及咽下去的津液。

这个梦境真实得让人怀疑，汽车旅馆的廉价床架发出不堪重负的咯吱声响，Dean真的很想压下腰去蹭一蹭床单以得到一些聊胜于无的抚慰，不过Sam制住了他的大部分动作，他只能在快感的浪潮里沉浮，也许还用他自己都不知道的撩人声音叫着弟弟的名字然后混乱地求饶“轻点、慢点、不要了”，好像全世界就只剩下了他们两个一样。

他只能想着Sam，就像Sam只想着他。

Sam灌进他身体里的快感实在是太多了，Dean曾经嘲笑过那些porn里被做的哭出来的拙劣演技，但他现在知道要是爽到了极点他根本就控制不了他的眼泪。他真的快支撑不住了，Sam扳过他哭得一塌糊涂的脸和他接吻，温柔得不可思议，但下身的动作又用力且凶猛，直到Dean被操得射脏了床单才稍微慢了下来。

“Sammy……我、我真的不行了，please……”

“你真的太棒了，Dean……”

他的弟弟一定就是喜欢把他搞得乱七八糟，Sam在他胡乱的哀求中又深又重地顶了几下，终于全部射给了他。妈的，早知道Sam这样就能射我刚才就应该多叫几声，Dean一边晕乎乎地被Sam压在床上亲一边想。

后来Sam好像抱着他去浴室里清洗了一下，Dean真的搞不懂这到底是不是梦，不然为什么Sam帮他把里面的精液弄出来的触感会那么真实（很好，他还记得这个兔崽子没带套），而且他们在浴室里又边亲边摸的射了一次之后他就累得（再次？）睡着了？

“天呐，Man，我觉得我的骨头要散架了，这淫梦女妖到底让我做了个什么梦？”

再次醒过来的时候，Dean发现自己倒在在一片废墟之中，他弟弟在旁边担忧地看着他，看起来神清气爽，状态和他截然相反。

“那不是淫梦女妖，你真的什么都不记得了吗，Dean？”

Sam想把他拉起来，Dean的腰完全使不上力，一下就扑倒在Sam怀里，他骂骂咧咧了一阵，最后终于接受了他不挂在他兄弟身上就走不了路这个事实。

“我该记得什么？我记得我们抓到了那个东西，然后……然后我就在这该死的地方醒了过来，浑身就像是被挖掘机碾过一样。你说它不是淫梦女妖，那它到底是什么玩意儿？”

“我已经解决它了。你可以叫它……仙女教母？总之它让你——嗯，在一场梦中得到你想要的东西。”

“什么？我想要的难道是被挖掘机碾吗？”Dean将信将疑，“你梦到什么了？”

“就是我想要的。”Sam撇了撇嘴。

“Sammy——”Dean拖长了音调，“你是不是有什么东西瞒着我？”

“我没有，我发誓。”Sam又对Dean露出那种可怜的狗狗眼神，Dean拿这个一点辙都没有。

“好吧，我想赶紧离开这里，如果你不介意的话？”Dean搂着自己弟弟的脖子，“这东西——我要踢爆它的屁股——”

“相信我，我把它送到它该去的地方了。”

Sam在Dean看不见地方把什么东西往口袋里塞了塞。

“就像我们一直以来做的一样。”


	3. 两米一丁3P（1.5米/3米）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO！SD怎么能没有ABO！  
> 3P，操哭哥哥，强迫，强制发情

在Dean恢复意识的瞬间，他就意识到自己被人绑在了床上。他四肢都被拉开，手腕和双脚脚踝分别被四个床柱紧紧铐住，Dean从冰凉的触感猜出限制着他行动的是坚硬且很难挣脱的铁制品，脊背和屁股都能感受到汽车旅馆廉价床单的粗糙感，还有关不严的窗户漏进来的一点点冷风吹过他的胸膛和大腿——他不单是被绑在了床上，而且还浑身赤裸、连内裤也没穿，只有下腹部盖着一层薄薄的毯子。

妈的，他一向睡眠很浅，无知无觉到这个地步，对方不是对他下了咒就是对他下了药。

经验丰富的猎人闭着眼睛，竭力控制呼吸，努力做出还没有醒过来的样子，同时专心注意着周围的动静和气味。他闻到了熟悉的味道，属于一个Alpha……他唯一会让对方进到自己“私人领地”范围内的Alpha，同时也是他的亲弟弟，Sam。这就说得通了，作为一个从事猎魔人这样高危职业的Omega，谨慎早已经成为了他的本能，他会对所有Alpha抱有戒心，但其中不包括他的弟弟。他习惯了弟弟的气息，如果不是Sam，其他任何人都不可能这样任意摆弄他。

即使现在的Sam不是Sam——Dean也说不好他是什么，一个有着Sam躯壳、有着Sam记忆、没有灵魂的怪物？他同时也有着Sam的味道，这让Dean掉以轻心了。

“Dean，你醒了吗？”他听见没有灵魂的Sam和他说话，Dean没有动，仍然歪着头，呼吸均匀而绵长。他感到有人坐到了床边，床铺陷下去一个凹陷，一只稍微有些冰凉的手抚上他的膝盖，慢慢顺着大腿摸了上去。

Dean知道这个家伙不用睡觉，他有几次晚上迷迷糊糊地醒过来，发现Sam坐在床沿就这么看着他，膝盖上放着笔电。那真的是很惊悚的经历，后来他严令禁止Sam这么做，还要拿被子蒙住头才能勉强睡过去，不过此刻Dean宁愿Sam盯着自己看一晚上，也不要他这样明目张胆地往自己大腿中间摸。

“我知道你醒了。”Sam威胁般地轻轻捏了捏他腿侧的嫩肉，俯在他耳边说，“Dean，睁开眼睛。”

他弟弟——或者根本不是，因为Sam的声音不会像这样毫无起伏和情绪，就和那个永远保持在同一频率的心跳、还有眼睁睁看着Dean被吸血鬼转化时的笑容一样——Sam不会那么做。

Dean还是没有动，就连呼吸都没有乱一下。在没有灵魂的小混蛋面前他一点也不想示弱，常年的猎人生涯让他受到致命伤都只皱一下眉头，他要保持镇定、找准机会、搞懂这个Sam到底怎么回事，然后等对方露出破绽的时候先发制人……

“你可以一直假装下去。”

Sam的手来到他的腿根，用像是调情一般的手法抚摸着他，就算是最迟钝的Omega都知道一个Alpha用这样的动作摸自己代表着什么。手掌的温度黏在Dean的皮肤上，Sam的手上好像一滴汗都没有，他慢慢覆住Omega双腿之间的那道缝隙，曲起指节，轻轻挠了挠。

Dean像一条被丢到岸上的鱼一样弹了起来，又被Sam按着肩膀按进了床铺，铁链和手铐发出一阵互相摩擦的干涩声响。没有灵魂的男人轻而易举就压制住了他的挣扎，他以前和Sam打架的时候结果从来没有那么悬殊过，他弟弟从不会用自己Alpha的信息素作为武器，这实在是上不了台面的招数，而现在Sam的味道正像潮水一般往他鼻腔里灌，这些量在一些法律严格的州都已经能构成对Omega的性骚扰了。

“放开我！”Dean咬牙切齿地说，但信息素的侵袭让他的声音听上去一点气势也没有，他恨自己作为Omega的本能，他不想服从，却毫无办法。

“不。”Sam干脆地拒绝了他，在汽车旅馆不甚明朗的灯光下没有灵魂的眼睛冰凉又深沉，“我反而觉得应该对你刚才的表现做出一些惩罚。”

Sam翻身上床，用膝盖强硬地压住Dean的反抗，扳过他的头，强迫自己的亲哥哥露出脆弱的脖颈，伸手从床头柜上拿起一只注射器，里面是满管的淡绿色液体，闪着令人不舒服的光芒。

Alpha用食指和中指弹了弹针管，Dean看到有液珠从针尖溢出来，还有Sam那副看起来毫不在意的面孔。弟弟死死捏着他的下巴，冰凉的针管贴近血管，Dean的睫毛因为针尖刺入皮肤的轻微刺痛抖了抖，他咬着牙，从喉咙里压出一连串难听的咒骂。

“声音不错，Dean。”Sam将注射器随手仍在了地上，用手指揉了两下细小的针孔，“你想猜猜我刚才给你打了什么吗？”

“你他妈——呜！”

药效来得非常快，Dean的额头几乎是在一瞬间就起了一层汗。一股来势汹汹的热流随着动脉的血液流进他全身，又汇聚到他的下腹和腿间，Dean毫无预兆地就勃起了，属于Omega的穴缝也罔顾他的意志开始变湿，令人窒息的冲动席卷全身，Omega张了张嘴，却只抖着嘴唇发出几声带着湿气的喘息。

“强制发情剂，”Sam冷淡地说，手隔着薄毯包住哥哥的硬挺，那里已经把布料顶出一个小小的弧度，“很难弄到，但我们总是有很多特殊渠道，不是吗？”

Alpha就这么隔着濡湿的布料轻轻撸动Dean的性器，强制发情剂被直接注射进了动脉，强烈的情潮——或者说是痛苦，能让最自制的Omega也变成没有Alpha的阴茎和精液就会死掉的奴隶。

“没有‘我们’。”Dean的眼角都发红了，他无意识地想夹紧腿根磨蹭一下以得到一些聊胜于无的快感，不过还拴着他脚踝的铁链只是叮铃桄榔地响了两声，“你不是他，你不是我的弟弟，你没有灵魂！”

“是吗？”Alpha的声音又冷下去几分，另一只手按住他胸口心脏的位置，“你总是这样，满心想着在地狱里的、可怜的小Sammy，好像这里就没有别的东西了似的。”

“你不是Sam……别、别——”

“是他就可以吗？我知道你做过什么，他也知道，Dean。就像我说的，我就是他。”

身上唯一的遮挡被一把掀开，Dean一丝不挂赤裸着仰躺在床上，Omega第一次感到有些恐慌。他其实不是很会处理自己的发情期，这对于猎人来说毫无必要，他不想让John觉得他每个月都有那么几天时间没有办法战斗，所以Dean几乎是一直靠着过量服用抑制剂硬生生地在熬，还有那些偶尔没有案子时从酒吧找来的、第二天起床就忘记的一夜情。他总是贴着气味阻隔贴，很少有人能想到如此强悍、暴躁的Dean Winchester其实是一个Omega。

这真的是很不方便，Sam在他面前分化成Alpha的时候，Dean松了一口气，至少弟弟不用再受到这些屁事的困扰。那天晚上John不在，简陋的旅馆里只有Sam和Dean，他把刚刚分化、还没学会自己信息素的Sam锁在厕所里，靠在门板上安慰着他不知所措的弟弟，被爆炸般的信息素弄得冲昏头脑，不知不觉就把手伸进了内裤里，闻着弟弟的味道、听着弟弟的声音套弄自己，用手抚慰欲求不满的穴口，把自己搞得湿得一塌糊涂。

Dean本来以为Sam不知道这件事。

“其实并不是你一个人。你知道，分化意味着性成熟，也意味着Sam从分化的那一刻开始就能闻到你的信息素，你以为他在厕所里哭唧唧的是因为什么？因为他居然想着他哥给自己做手活，还好你锁住了门，否则大概会很难收拾吧。”

没有灵魂的男人捏住Omega的乳头，向两边拉扯、揉弄，直到把脆弱的乳粒折磨得挺立起来。Dean听到他的话，发出一声呛咳一般的呜咽，拼命摇头：“不、不是……嗯！”

“他什么都知道，他知道你会在抑制剂用完又没办法出去的时候躲在浴室或是被子里自慰，偷偷闻着他的信息素，而你——你没注意到他在那之后的早晨会悄悄起很早去洗内裤吗？”

Alpha无情地戳破了一直被Dean埋在心底的泡泡。他知道吗？或者是故意忽略了很明显的事实？他和Sam是兄弟，是血亲，他必须要抑制住，必须……

“你不是Sam。”Dean坚持着，全身都被Alpha挑逗地泛红，声音也带上了甜腻的尾音。没有灵魂的Sam对他露出一个令人头皮发麻的微笑，解开了他的手铐，甚至也替他把脚环拿了下来。

“如果你坚持，”他说，“那不如让你见一见他？”

Alpha扯着Dean的胳膊将他拉了起来，把他摆弄成坐在自己腿间、背靠着自己胸膛的姿势，手穿过他的腋下，将Omega按在自己怀里，抬起他的头：“你看，Sam可是从一开始就坐在贵宾席看着你了。”

Dean睁大了眼睛，不可置信地看着坐在床脚对面椅子上、双手被反绑在身后、嘴里勒着一根布条的男人。对方显然是被咒术弄得没法动弹，但Dean不可能认错，那双眼睛和那个表情——

坐在那里的，是他的弟弟，他的Sammy。

“You Bitch！放开他，他怎么从地狱上来的，你对他做了什么？Sam、Sa——”

“让你现在还有精力想这些，是我的错。”没有灵魂的那一个从身后扳开Dean的腿，让他最隐秘的部分完全暴露在自己的兄弟面前，包括高高翘起的性器和流出蜜液的软缝，“永远是那个第一时间关心弟弟的Dean Winchester。你得让他好好看看。”

宽大的手掌握住了Omega，Sam的体温不高，有些凉的触感让那根东西在始作俑者的手心里抽了一抽，从铃口挤出一滴难耐的前液。另一只手捂住密缝轻轻揉动起来，Dean是在是太湿了，发情期让他分泌出渴求交合的信号，Sam揉着揉着就往里面揉进了一根手指，搅出一阵令Dean蜷起脚趾的水声。

“Sammy、Sammy……不要看！”

Dean的声音听起来像是快要哭了，Omega们在发情的时候总是要脆弱一些。他并不拢双腿，身后的Sam的手指已经加到了两根，Alpha边用手指操他边替他手淫，密穴里被插出来的甜液流进臀缝里、滴在床单上，都快把那层薄薄的布料洇透了。Dean发出自己都听不下去的浪叫，根本不敢睁开眼睛，他不敢看他的Sammy，他的弟弟一定觉得他是一个淫荡的Omega，会不知廉耻地对着自己的兄弟发情。

“他在看你——目不转睛。”没了灵魂的男人咬着他的耳朵，Dean能听到Sam发出愤怒的低吼，勒在嘴里的布条让他的声音听起来像是某种野兽的吼叫。Dean快要分不清楚房间里快要将他溺毙的Alpha信息素气味到底来自于谁——他们的气味本来就是一模一样。

“我知道他也想要你，你知道他的裤子绷得有多紧吗？”

Sam好像打定主意要把Dean一直想埋葬的什么东西从他的内里翻出来。手指快速在湿润温软的穴里抽插，手掌紧紧握住他用力撸动，Dean被Alpha禁锢在怀里，可怕的快感几乎是直接灌进了他的脑子，他不知道自己到底胡乱地哀求了些什么，他想拉开Sam的手，他真的不能在Sammy面前高潮，这真的太过分了……

不知道在什么时候Sam已经能把他整个抱住，这在他得帮Sam换尿布、喂Sam吃营养麦片的那些日子里是完全无法想象的事情，他从没像此刻一样意识到他弟弟是一个非常强大的Alpha，无论有没有灵魂都是。

“不、Sam……Sammy、不行……”

Omega说不好自己到底是在叫哪一个，快感在他体内翻搅，他的腺体绷得生疼，散发出香甜的邀请。身后男人嘴唇贴到腺体的一瞬间他就忍不住尖叫着达到了高潮，射出来的东西弄脏了对方的手心，Dean瘫软在罪魁祸首的怀里，眼皮索拉着，过长的睫毛让他看起来有些失神，身上粘着自己的精液，亲弟弟把他穴里流出来的体液抹到他的乳尖上，另一只手还握着他半软的阴茎，就连最糟糕的色情片里都找不出这样低俗糟糕的场景。

“你要一起吗？”Sam突然抬起头说，将Dean向前推倒在床上，按住他的背，迫使Omega跪在床上翘起屁股，眼睛望着另一边，“也许当作路西法给你准备的另一个幻境——或者你只想在旁边看着不敢出手，就像你一直以来做的那样？”

“你……”

Dean心里一凉，他听到后面传来皮带被解开的声响，然后有什么东西顶住了他的穴口。刚刚被手指操开的小穴根本无法抵御凶器的入侵，他的胯骨被死死扣住，Sam正在一点一点地进入他，在他的Sammy面前。

Omega撑不住自己的身体，只能将脸埋在臂弯里，Sam实在是太大了，没了灵魂的弟弟对他也毫无怜惜，他无情地被撑开，穴里的嫩肉无视主人的意志迫不及待地把肉棒往里面吞，Dean几乎要拼尽所剩不多的理智才能不让自己摇着屁股主动往后坐。

他发情了，没有抑制剂，他渴望精液和阴茎，而Sam就在他面前、就在他身后。

Sam全部操了进去，Dean感到有另一个人爬上了床铺，抬起了他脸。

“Dean……”那是Sammy的声音，他弟弟的灵魂。他知道那是他，他对弟弟太熟悉了，Sammy没有用这样充满欲念的声音叫过他——从没有在他面前。

“Sammy，你不会想这么做的……呜！”

Dean的下巴被强硬地捏住，拥有灵魂的Sam一手捏着他的下巴，另一只手拉开了自己的裤链：“我想要，哥哥。”

谁也说不清是什么时候开始的，Sam和Dean是他们彼此所能拥有的一切，Sam和Dean渴望着彼此的一切。

“听到了吗？我说过，我就是他。”

Omega一下子就说不出话来了。Sam掏出他的性器，用发红饱满的冠头描摹着Dean嘴唇的轮廓，让前液弄湿他哥哥的嘴角，没有灵魂的那一边心有灵犀一般地狠狠向前挺胯，Dean被顶得发出一声惊喘，Sam的味道瞬间充满了他的口腔，他还来不及挣扎，就前后都被自己的弟弟塞得满满当当。

“你的嘴里好热……”

Alpha的声音随着气息一起打破了最后一道防线，Dean被过载的快感逼入绝路，满耳都是Sam的喘息声和抽插带出的淫靡水声，已经射过一次的器官又硬了起来，随着操弄甩在自己的小腹上。他来不及吞下过多的津液，舌头也做着无谓的抵抗，但他实在是没什么力气了，就像一只小猫在舔牛奶，Sam固定住他的头，又急又重地操着他哥哥的嘴。后面的那个掐着他的腿根，将他大腿上的肉向两边扳开，全部抽出又整根顶入，每次都往他最脆弱的生殖腔口上撞，还伸手去揉他的胸口，手指夹起他的奶尖蹂躏，直到Dean被可怕的快感弄出了眼泪。

“呜……嗯……Sa、Sam——”

他的求饶无济于事，Omega被迫给嘴里的那根阴茎一次次地做深喉，穴里的凶器也每次都被他吞进深处，他被顶得受不了的时候只有向前躲，喉口抵住龟头被狠狠操嘴巴；嘴里吞不下东西了又往后靠，然后Sam的性器就会抵住他的生殖腔，又顶又磨地想把那里磨开。他的膝盖和手肘一定已经在这样的前后夹击中被擦红了，Dean发出混合着哽咽的呛咳声，拼命咽下带着些许咸腥味道的唾液，呜咽着摇头，凭着本能断断续续地求自己的弟弟们轻点慢点。

他的Sammy盯着自己哥哥满脸是泪的样子，看他眼角都哭红了，鼻音也变得可怜兮兮，一向强势的猎人被操弄得吸着鼻子的样子好像让那个灵魂感到怜惜，他从Dean的嘴里退了出来，给了Omega几秒钟大口喘气的间隙。

“看样子你已经准备好了，是不是？”

没有灵魂的那个Sam也不知道是在问谁，Dean知道他之前的听话完全就是装出来的，但他从没听过自己的兄弟用这种令人害怕的语调说话。Alpha掐住Dean的肩膀将他拉起来，体位的变化又引来一声啜泣，Sam让他坐在自己的阴茎上，再次打开他的双腿，让他在另一个Sam的面前完全敞开。

他的Sammy俯身过来和他接吻，他们以前当然有过亲吻——兄弟间的那种，在Sam因为噩梦睡不着觉的夜晚，Dean亲过他的额头和嘴角。现在不一样，Alpha的气息强硬又猛烈地钻进他的身体，弟弟吞下了他的反抗和呻吟，Omega在Sam撬开他的嘴把舌头伸进去的瞬间就抽噎着射了。

“夹得好紧……看来他喜欢接吻。”Sam哑着声音和自己的灵魂说，手捞住Dean的膝窝，将他的腿根打开到几乎呈一字的程度，数十年的猎人生涯让Dean的身体出人意料的柔软，可以随心所欲地被摆弄成各种适合被进入的角度。

正在和Dean接吻的男人伸手捏弄他哥的乳头，轻声诱哄着，往已经吃着一根阴茎的穴口里缓缓插入一根手指。Dean没有丝毫反抗的余地，每次抽插都会带出来的一点媚肉被Sam按住挤压、挑逗，他小腹一阵抽搐，穴里被插得咕唧作响，可能是已经又潮吹了一次，或者是已经被两个弟弟弄得发懵，直到他的Sammy扶着柱身抵上流水的穴口时才如梦初醒。

“不行……不！我吞不下去了！求你了……Sam……”

另一根发烫的性器还是一点一点地往里面顶，被过度使用的地方已经发红发肿，两根尺寸可怕的阴茎完全没入被撑胀了的暖穴，Dean崩溃般地求他们出去，带着小小的哭嗝，哭得完全没有了一个猎人的样子。两个人一人抓住了他一只手，把他夹在中间翻来覆去地操弄，他弟弟的灵魂一直在他耳边说着他有多热多紧，没灵魂的那一边用嘴唇包裹住他的性腺又吸又吮，用一种威胁一般的语气咬住了他另外一只耳朵。

“你说现在是谁在操你，我还是他？”

Omega回答不上来，他怎么可能分得清交替着往里顶的到底是谁的阴茎？他的神智被快感搅成了一团浆糊，得不到答案的Alpha显然不太满意，Dean只好攀住面前人的肩膀，在接吻的间隙中断断续续地回答：“是、是Sam……啊！”

Alpha咬住了他的腺体，将信息素缓缓地注入进去。正在被自己弟弟标记的事实让Dean的心都揪紧了，他剧烈挣扎起来，而Sam轻而易举地将他按了回去，他的Sammy是比较温柔的那一个，一边吻他一边安慰：“没事的，Dean，没事的，哥哥……”

标记完成的时候Dean又高潮了，他根本不记得自己射了几次，从生殖腔里涌出的热液浇在体内的两根凶器上，Alpha们发狂一般地将他往下面按，本来吃不下那么多的穴肉痉挛着一下下收缩绞紧，Omega的所有感官仿佛都在往交合处涌去。他实在是受不了了，又扭又叫地想要Alpha射进来，他分不清楚自己到底是在和哪一个接吻，最后顶进他生殖腔里射满他的又是哪一个——或许无论哪个都那么做了，他精疲力尽、嘴唇发疼，吞不下的精液在两根性器都退出去之后从被操开而无法合拢的小穴里流出来，那实在是太多太满了，Dean无意识地呜咽着去摸自己的肚子，一按下面就又流出一些，就像是被操坏的什么性爱娃娃。

没人能对Dean Winchester这么做，没人能将他弄成这样，除了Sam。

除了Sam。

他的Alpha轻轻拥住他，在他唇上印上温柔的一吻。

“Dean，你是我的，你哪里也去不了。”


	4. 点五米 X 失忆丁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有一点点诱J的意味，谨慎观看～  
> 点五好棒，我好爱搞点五

“咔嗒。”

他被门锁打开的轻响吓了一跳，下意识地往后退了一步。面前有着半长棕色卷发的男人替他打开门，绅士地做了一个“你先请”的手势，对他露出一个看起来很温和的笑容：“别怕，Dean。别像一只受了惊的松鼠，这是我们常常住的地方——而且就像我说的，我不会伤害你，记得吗？”

“嗯……我、我记得。你告诉过我了。”他摸摸鼻子，像是要证明什么一般，和自己说着话，走进了陌生的房间，“我叫Dean Winchester，你叫Sam Winchester……Sammy，你是我的弟弟，也是我的……男、男朋友。”

他好像咬到了舌头，但还是坚持把话说完了，他没有提出“为什么兄弟也可以当男朋友”这样的疑问，这不是他首先要解决的问题，因为他除了男人告诉他的东西以外，脑袋里的其他地方都是一片空白，没有一丁点记忆。

唯一还剩下的一点东西就是弟弟对他来说是最重要的人这个事实。

“Good。”男人跟了进来，打开了灯，把他们的行李放到地板上。房间里只有一张床，铺着汽车旅馆的粗糙床单，但Dean（他一定要记得男人告诉他的名字）总感觉它很熟悉很亲切，好像他曾经的确有数不清的夜晚是睡在这样的床铺上似的。他坐了上去，用手拍了拍不算太松软的枕头，又捻了捻床单的布料，偷偷松了一口气。

看来男人没有骗他，他是什么都不记得了，不过身体的记忆却还留着一点。

“我叫D……Dean，Sam是弟弟，也是男朋友……”Dean又开始自言自语，眼睛悄悄地看向Sam，睫毛抖动，看得出来有些不安。不知道是不是失去记忆的关系，他总觉得眼前的Sam和他记忆里勉强留着的一些碎片不太一样。

男人非常自然地坐到他身边，伸手搂住了他，Dean下意识地想往后退，但男人用力按住他的肩膀，轻轻地说：“别担心，Dean，我们会解决这个的，也许就从我们最常做的事情开始帮助你找回记忆，你说呢？”

“我们最常做的事？”

“接吻，然后上床。”

他犹豫了几秒，但Sam的声音听起来是那么有说服力、那么理所当然，他还是相信了——否则他还能相信什么呢？

“我们会怎么做？”

Sam搂住他的腰，引导他跨坐在自己腿上，扣住他的胯骨，抬起头来轻啄了一下他的嘴角：“先像这样。”

Dean点点头，也试着吻了回去，首先只是很轻柔地触碰，感觉很好。他又试探着低下头，然后Sam突然按着他的后脑，猛地加深了这个浅尝辄止的吻。男人熟练地捏住他的下巴，含住他的嘴唇，Dean被吓了一跳，但还是努力回应Sam——他几乎是本能地在这么做，Dean本能地想给Sam他想要的东西——至少是在这种事情上，否则只是失忆了他就和弟弟不再亲密了，Sammy该多伤心啊？

他任由男人夺取他胃里的空气，被吻得晕晕乎乎，搂住了Sam的脖子。宽大的手掌撩起他的衬衫后摆，将它从裤腰里拉出来，然后按在他的腰侧轻轻抚摸，又渐渐向下，解开了他的裤子。

“Sa、Sam……”

“你喜欢这个的，Dean。”

男人的手隔着内裤揉弄着他胯间的部分，另一只手拉过Dean的手腕，放在自己的皮带扣上，凑过去咬他的耳垂：“而且你也知道该做什么。”

Dean听话地解开Sam的皮带，犹豫着把手伸了进去，在碰到还包裹在内裤里的巨物的时候像被尺寸吓到一样缩回手，又不想让对方失望一般鼓起勇气把手放了回去，按住了Sam的腿根。

男人鼓励似地把他被揉到稍稍抬头的性器从内裤里解放出来，握住它轻轻上下撸动，Dean的脊背一瞬间就绷紧了，他不但忘掉了自己是谁，好像连快感是什么也忘掉了。Sam的技巧实在是太好，他忍不住开始自己摆动屁股轻轻向前挺腰，摆动屁股，整个人趴在Sam身上，也学着对方的频率揉着手里的凸起，喉咙里发出小猫呼噜一般的呻吟。男人一边由着他操自己的手心一边解开他的衬衫，顺着小腹摸上去，用食指和拇指捻住他胸前小小的凸起捏弄起来，没几下就把它弄得充血立起。

“看，我说你会喜欢这个的。”他弟弟在他腰扭得越来越快的时候却放开了他，半脱不脱的内裤勒在Dean的囊袋上，完全勃起的性器可怜地直立在空气里，Dean疑惑地看着Sam，又往他身上蹭了蹭。

“Sam？不接着做了吗？”

被吊着的感觉不太好受，Dean主动拉着男人的手又放回自己的性器上，Sam反手包住他，让他用自己的手心握住开始变得湿润的器官，带着他的手让他给自己手淫。“你知道怎么做才能舒服，是不是？”Sam把他的另一只手从自己裤子里拿出来，让他摸上了光裸的胸口，放在刚才被挑逗得立起的乳粒上，“你最喜欢的就是这里。”

Dean在自己弟弟的引导下自慰，要是没有Sam告诉他应该怎么做，他连怎么取悦自己都已经忘掉了。Sam的声音让他浑身发热，Sam饶有兴味的注视更是让他无法停止抚弄的动作，但他现在根本就不懂得怎样忍耐快感，他早就不记得做这种事情是什么感觉，他现在是一个处子。Dean听着Sam教他怎样用指侧蹭过敏感的沟壑、怎样用指腹抵住顶端的裂口摩擦、怎样揉捏自己的胸口以及怎样立起指甲刮挠乳晕和乳头，欲望一阵阵往他的下腹涌去，现在的Dean根本不知道要怎么办，他抬起眼睛求助般地看着自己的弟弟，咬着嘴唇：“我、我忍不住了，Sammy……”

男人一点要帮忙的样子都没有，反而抓住他的手腕重重向下一带，用淡淡的语气对他说：“那就射出来，Dean。”

“嗯……啊！”

记不清情欲滋味的身体根本经不起这样的撩拨，Dean绷紧腿根，轻轻一抖就射脏了弟弟的衬衫，还一直射了好几股才平息下来，连Sam的内裤上都沾上了两滴白浊。他高潮过后就没了力气，Sam把他揽过来，Dean感到有一根勃起着的硬物正抵在自己大腿上。

“我也想帮你弄出来。”他摸索着把手伸下去，就算他什么都不记得了，Dean也还是下意识地不想让弟弟难受。再说他作为Sam的男朋友，做这种事情也是……天经地义。

“你一般不会只是用手做这个，即使是在第一轮的时候。”Sam拉住他，他们的胸膛贴在一起，比起Dean已经乱了的心跳，Sam的简直可以称得上是均匀又平稳。

Dean什么都不记得的小脑瓜当然想不清他弟弟这句话里的其它意思，他抬着绿色的眼睛看着面前依旧没什么表情的男人，顺着Sam的话问了下去：“那要用哪里？”

Sam凑近他，轻轻吻了吻自己哥哥微张的嘴唇：“先用这里。”

他只是眨了眨眼睛，就听话地滑了下去，跪在Sam张开的腿间，扶住男人的大腿，把脸凑了过去。Sam只是拉开了裤链，内裤还好好的穿着，Dean自己的精液把布料弄得深一片浅一片，反而让那鼓鼓囊囊的一包显得尺寸更加夸张，他试探性地用嘴唇碰了碰弟弟的凸起，Sam的大手赞许性地扶住他的后脑，把他往自己的胯间按了按。

“把它拿出来，Dean，舔它。”

当他把他兄弟的阴茎从内裤里掏出来的时候，Dean不由自主地咽了一口口水，它实在是太大了——他是说，他真的有办法把那么大的东西放进自己嘴巴里吗？但是他之前应该也做过了，没理由现在做不到。Dean先是像小猫舔牛奶那样试探着用舌头卷住饱满的冠头，属于Sam的味道一瞬间就从舌尖蔓延开来，他抽了两下鼻子，觉得弟弟的味道一点也不坏。

可他不记得该怎么给Sam口交了，到底要舔哪里自己的兄弟才会感到舒服？Dean细致地舔吮过粗硬柱身上的微微凸起的青筋，慢慢来到根部，含住饱胀的双球，嘴里发出含混不清的吞咽声，偷偷抬起眼睛观察Sam的表情，露出平时强悍的猎人—— ** _ **那个**_** ** _ **Dean Winchester**_** ——大概永远也不会如此明显表露在脸上的不安与小心翼翼。

他除了Sam几乎没有其他记忆，就连自己叫什么名字都需要提醒，这种空白感可以轻易地将一个人击垮，他只有抓住Sam……只能抓住Sam，才不至于被被抛进虚妄又无序的汹涌海浪中。他弟弟在陪着他，在努力帮助他找回记忆，他必须得快点想起来，在有其他东西找上来想伤害Sam之前。

他得保护Sam，这是在他混乱的记忆海洋中唯一一个还闪着微弱亮光的灯塔，留存在他的潜意识深处，是他唯一想要坚持做好的事情。

“你现在在想的是我吗，Dean？”

男人的声音听起来带上了浓重又嘶哑的欲念，他捏着Dean的下巴，迫使他将嘴张得更开：“是 ** _ **我**_** ，还是别的什么人？”

他连忙摇头，发出一声急切的呛咳，不明白为什么弟弟会突然问这种问题：“我没有想别人！”

Dean的这句话仿佛打开了什么开关，Sam捏开他的下颚，突然用力把他往自己这边一拉，Dean只来得及发出“呜”的一声，嘴里就被自己的弟弟塞满了。大于平均尺寸的性器把他的呼吸都完全撞碎，冠头抵住他的喉口，他努力吞咽，但吞不下去的津液还是打湿了他的下巴，Sam按住他的头颅一下下往腿间按，柱身蹭过Dean的口腔内壁，他的脸颊侧边不断被顶起淫靡的凸起，Dean听着弟弟的喘息、混合着侵入他每一个细胞的弟弟的味道，忍不住把手伸向了自己的下身。

被这样色情又下流地操弄嘴巴按理来说是不应该感到舒服的，但他真的受不了了。Dean悄悄握住腿间又一次半勃起来的器官，卖力地前后动着头，跟着Sam操他嘴巴的频率套弄自己，才动了几下手腕前端就流出欲求不满的前液，弄得他一手都是，还因为他越发激烈的动作而发出令人脸红的水声。

Dean就这样半趴半跪地伏在Sam膝盖中间，微微翘起屁股，大开双腿边给男人口交边自慰，绿色的眼睛因为快感和呼吸不畅而被逼出了生理性的泪水。Sam并没有阻止他，反而动了动小腿，用脚掌微微碰了一下他哥哥随着动作不断晃动的双球，他的腿很长，做这个毫不费力，Dean也完全躲不掉。

“Sam、别……别碰！”

他模模糊糊地求Sam，这样被挑逗最脆弱的部分实在是有点太过了——Sam的脚趾轻轻夹住囊袋褶皱的皮肤，男人用脚掌亵玩着两个充满精液的小球，好像Dean刚才的那次发泄就没有存在过一般。小球被颠动、挤压，烟花炸开一般的快感接连不断地往Dean下腹窜去，他忍不住又急又快地撸动自己，阴茎在手心里勃动，他又想要射了，鼻息都带上了明显的水汽。

“忍住，Dean，射太多对身体不好，你之前都能忍住的。”Sam无情地说，把自己从Dean的嘴里抽了出来，“你要是忍不住，我们就不接着做了。”

Dean一听弟弟这么说，吓得马上收紧了手心，握住自己的根部，紧闭眼睛浑身颤抖，向后仰头，胸膛剧烈起伏，大口喘气，就这么动也不敢动地硬生生忍了好几秒钟，才好不容易捱过了这一波难熬的射精冲动。

他已经完全湿透了，嘴角留着Sam的前液和自己的津液，全身都出了一层薄汗，就连长得不像话的睫毛上都粘着小颗的泪珠，腿间更是湿得一塌糊涂——就算他紧紧地捂住下体，依然可以看到有透明粘滑的液体从他指缝里漏出来，滴滴答答地滴到地板上、顺着他的大腿往下流、或者是划过会阴，最后消失在臀缝里。

“做得很好。”这是男人今天晚上第二次夸奖他，Sam抱起他，又让他岔开双腿坐到自己腿上，这次两人下面都已经没了布料的遮挡，弟弟的阴茎轻易地就卡进了Dean的臀缝里。Sam扣住他的腰往上顶，湿热的肉棒嵌在两片臀瓣中磨来磨去，手掌顺着他的腰线往后一摸，手指轻易地就碰到了湿润的穴口。

Sam边用指尖轻轻在入口处戳刺边充满挑逗意味地操他的腿根，Dean还不敢放开捂住自己性器的手，生怕不小心被弄得射出来，连最轻微的挣扎都做不到。

“你里面真紧。”Sam又咬他的耳朵，往穴口里面插进一个指节，酥酥麻麻的电流顺着Dean的尾椎爬上去，他本能地挺起腰发出轻轻的呜咽声，扭着屁股，也不知道是想往前躲还是往后坐。手指很快就整根都没了进去，Dean马上就软了腰，不得不用一只手搂住弟弟的脖子，不安分地将双腿夹在Sam的腰两侧，眼角还有泪光，看起来就是一副任人摆弄的模样。

这形容词不是用来形容Dean的，但他一旦失去了坚硬的外壳，内里显得又是那么柔软又无害。

Sam在自己哥哥的后穴里挤弄、按压，手指拿出来的时候掏出了不少甜水。Dean不知道自己的屁股怎么那么容易就湿了，按理来说这不是一个专门用于交合的器官……好像他很习惯于男人的进入一样，Sam的硬挺卡在臀缝里磨弄，但就是没有进一步的动作，惹得Dean受不住地把脸埋在弟弟的颈窝里，小声说：“Sam，我想要……我想要继续。”

失忆的Dean和平时很不一样，Sam说不好他到底更喜欢哪一个。虽然平时嘴里一边骂着“你没有灵魂，你不是我弟弟，滚开！”一边被他强硬地压在身下狠狠贯穿、无法反抗只能被他操射的Dean也很不错，不过这个主动的哥哥他也来者不拒。

男人掐着他的腰，让Dean稍稍抬起屁股，就着坐着的姿势将冠头一点点往穴口里挤。只被一根手指扩张过的小穴虽然已经又湿又软，但依然还很紧，进入的节奏很是磨人——对Dean来说，柱身擦过他的内壁，破开里面紧涩的媚肉，他的性器胀痛得难受，就算捏着根部也还是有几滴透明的前液难耐地从铃口挤了出来。

“想要我吸这里吗？”偏偏Sam还伸出舌尖点了点尖尖挺立着的奶尖，被逗弄得敏感到不行的Dean发出一声呻吟，连话都快说不出来了，只能连忙点头，主动挺起胸膛迎合，生怕Sam反悔一般。

没有灵魂的男人用牙齿咬住敏感的尖蒂，轻轻拉扯，舌头来回刮擦着粉红的乳粒，同时手一放，Dean整个人都被体重坠住，重重坐在了Sam的阴茎上，一下子就被顶到了深处。

“嗯……呜！”

他只来得及发出一声短促的尖叫，性器的前端轻轻颤动，不断流出透明的精水，就像是漏了一样，Dean绷紧了身子，几秒钟之后才完全瘫软下来。他还捏着自己的根部，并没有射，就这么硬生生被自己的弟弟玩弄到了无射精高潮。

“啊……啊！Sam、轻一点、轻……”

Sam的攻势猛地激烈起来，狠狠蹂躏着敏感的胸口，扣住他的胯骨狠狠向上耸腰，同时又把他重重往下按，交合处发出“咕叽咕叽”的水声，从穴里被插出来的甜液把Sam的大腿都弄湿了。

“Dean、Dean……”

他弟弟用危险性感又嘶哑的声音叫他的名字，Dean浑身一抖，眼神涣散开去，好像记忆的河流又从他脑海里流走一些。

“是、是的，我叫做 Dean Win……嗯！Win……”他赶紧重复着男人教他的话，害怕马上就又要忘记，但他实在是想不起来他姓什么了，只好接着往下说，“Sam是弟弟和男朋友，是……”

“你现在在被谁操？”Sam突然问，咬住他的乳尖深深一吸。

“被弟弟！被、被Sam……唔啊！”

Dean的小腹一直在痉挛，看起来是真的忍不住了，但还是下意识地不肯放手。Sam把他抱起来，阴茎从穴口滑出，还没等Dean反应过来，他就被弟弟脸朝下按进了床单里，从背后再次被用力地进入。

体位的调转让Dean下意识地用手肘撑住了自己的身体，在他放开阴茎根部的那一瞬间，他就呜咽着颤巍巍地射了。稀薄了一些的精液弄脏床单，铃口在Dean被Sam压住操进去的时候还在吐着余液。

压抑太久的高潮让他哭得床单都湿了，作为猎人的Dean从来没有那么爱哭过，不过他现在已经不记得他到底杀过多少怪物，眼泪断了线一般地从眼眶里涌出来，粘在长长的睫毛上，又在他眨眼的时候扑簌簌地落下来，直到被布料完全吸收掉。

“太快了，Sam-Sammy……！”

Dean胡乱地求饶，大概自己都不知道自己在说什么，Sam每次都狠狠蹭过他穴里最敏感的那一点腺体，快感鞭打着他的理智，巨大的刺激让他的性器又颤颤地抬起头，但已经射过两次的器官实在是硬不起来，只能半软着被夹在床单和他的小腹之间来回摩擦。

“你是我的，Dean，忘了那个在地狱里的灵魂吧。”

他听到弟弟这么说，他完全想不起来Sam说的到底是什么意思。什么地狱？又是谁的灵魂在地狱里？

Dean现在什么都没办法想，他只能承受着弟弟的顶弄，扭动身体，绞紧内壁，哭泣呻吟着哀求说受不了了、真的忍不住了，并在Sam终于死死抵在他里面射出来的时候再一次可怜地射出几乎是完全透明的体液。

“我、我还是什么都没想起来……”

Sam从背后压住他，阴茎还埋在他的屁股里，轻轻挺着胯小幅度地顶弄，像是要把精液都堵在里面。

“没事的。”没有灵魂的弟弟亲吻他的耳垂，Dean觉得Sam的心跳总算是比之前快一些了，但还是平稳又均匀，就像是永远平稳的机械节拍器。

“别担心，Dean。下一次就会想起来了，我们可以一直做到你想起来为止。”

Dean逐渐被激烈性事后的疲惫夺去了神志，他蜷在弟弟怀里，找准了一个舒服的位置，慢慢睡了过去。

“或者你什么都不用再想起来了。”

他睡着了，没有听到最后的这一句。


	5. 魔王米/斯坦福米 X 14双性丁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人类把Dean献给了魔王

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 丁丁双性！挺脏挺过激的垃圾车，总之慎入！

Dean不知道自己在这里待了多久。房间里没有其他动静，他浑身赤裸，双手被绑住，眼睛上蒙着黑布，被迫跪坐在柔软的床铺上——这真的很他妈诡异，就算不包括姿势的部分，他上一次睡在床上也好像是上辈子的事情了。这个房间应该很干净，毕竟那个家伙是无论在泥泞的小路上还是满地的血浆中都能装模作样地穿白西装的类型，不过Dean是不一样的。当你的小命就和裤腰带上挂着的酒壶一样晃晃荡荡的时候，没人会在意到底晚上是睡在草堆上，还是弹簧到处乱蹦的、脏兮兮的废弃床垫里。

“喀嗒。”他听到门打开的声音，下意识地往那边偏头，不自觉地绷紧了脊背。Dean什么也看不到，但他知道谁进来了，这让他更加紧张。他不愿意承认，不愿意示弱，不愿意有一丝一毫地动摇，身体的本能却让他无所遁形，喉结艰涩地向下滚动了一下，Dean感到有人来到了他的身边。

“Dean。”那个人摸上他的脸，用他弟弟的声音叫他的名字，“协议完成了。从现在开始，你是我的东西了。”

今年是2014年，人类开始在一场天使和恶魔的战争的夹缝中生存。

***

Dean没办法反驳Sam的话，即使他不愿意叫对方Sam，那只是侵占了他弟弟身体的魔王。他用力偏过头想挣脱那只手掌的钳制，他弟弟的手实在是太大了，轻易就能覆住他的半张脸。Sam也不强迫他，干脆地放了手，于是Dean又回到了完全的黑暗中，这好像更糟了，因为他完全没办法把握对方到底在哪里。

“我看你一点也不意外，是不是？”Sam的声音从旁边传来，带着他熟悉的音调，“你早知道人类会投降，你早知道你的朋友们会答应这个协议——毕竟我许诺了他们，只要把你给我，我就会允许他们继续活下去，甚至给他们一块可以任由他们发展的地域。他们应该很高兴你能卖上那么高的价钱。”

“Screw you。” Dean总算说了第一句话，当然不会是什么好词。Sam只是轻轻笑了一声，侧坐上床，手指点在他光裸的脊背上，顺着那些深深浅浅的伤痕往下移，Dean的皮肤算不上光滑，但伤疤让这具身体充满了几近是野蛮的性感。

“我看你还不明白，Dean。我现在就是这个星球的造物主，这意味着——”

Dean听到一声响指。

“——我可以得到任何我想要的东西。”

他的心跟着这个声音一抖，从前的经验告诉他这准没好事。他还没有呼顺一口气，肚子里就传来一阵绞痛，仿佛有一把小刀正在他小腹里面划来划去，双腿之间也泛起奇异的触感，他、他好像……

“比如说，我甚至可以让你给我生一个孩子。”

恶魔的低语在Dean的耳边响起，他终于慌了，拼命往旁边逃，Sam从后面将他制住，双手穿过他的肋下，分开他的腿根，另一只手直接覆上了那道刚才都还没有的、本不应该出现在男人腿间的雌缝。

“放开我！Fuck！”Dean是真的害怕了，身体的变化让他知道男人没有在和他开玩笑，“Sam——Sammy！那不是你，你得反抗，你……”

“别急，Dean。”Sam的指腹沿着密缝滑动，指尖浅浅往里面戳刺，“你想要的都会得到的。”

Sam的抚弄很有技巧，用手掌根部按住会阴缓缓揉动，手指微微扳开两片肉瓣，按住敏感的花蒂，打着圈地又揉又按，没两下就勾出了一点汁水。

“湿得那么快，看来你适应得不错。”

Dean咬着下唇，不愿意发出一点声音。他还什么都看不到，全身的触感好像都集中在了Sam的手指上，Sam反复拨弄着凸起的小点，立起指甲轻轻一挠，Dean像呛水一样发出一声粗重的喘息，双腿乱蹬，把床单弄得皱巴巴的。

Dean Winchester当然很会调情，他在床上是一个体贴的情人，会百般照顾女孩子的感受。但他之前30年的人生中都没有过这样的体验，快感从意想不到的地方窜上脊椎，他完全不知道该拿这道新生的器官怎么办，腿根颤抖，小缝里流出的甜水已经沾湿了Sam的手指。

“放开！你这个……”

就在他骂出什么一连串难听的脏话之前，Sam拿掉了他眼前的黑布。他抬起头，在看到面前景象的瞬间猛地浑身僵住，连呼吸也骤停了几秒，脑子里的齿轮全部停摆。

在他面前的——是SAM。留着软软的刘海，头发还没有现在这么长，年幼的、睁圆眼睛的SAM，就被定在他的对面，坐在床上离他不远的地方，眼睁睁地看着自己的哥哥被玩弄雌穴。

“我说过你会得到你想要的。你心心念念的Sammy，还没有喝过恶魔血、没有变成魔王的我，我把他从2005年带过来了。你猜他在那里看了你多久？”

SAM愤怒地挣扎了一下，恶魔的能力让他动弹不得。Dean发了疯一般地开始反抗，而魔王只是稍微抬了抬下巴，他就再次死死地被钉在了对方的怀里，还覆在他穴缝上的手突然激烈地动作起来，盖着阴瓣又深又重地揉，直到把它们揉到微微绽开，小小的花蒂也被弄到轻轻顶出缝隙，Sam才停了下来。

Dean的阴茎还没有得到任何照顾就挺直了，魔王绕过了他鼓胀起来的双球，用食指和中指狠狠弹动了一下有些充血的嫩蒂，Dean忍不住发出一声惊叫，又生生地忍了回去。穴里涌出一股黏糊糊的甜水，Sam卷了一些在指尖上，将亮晶晶的液体抹在Dean赤裸着的奶尖上。

在自己的弟弟面前被这样对待是太过分了，Dean又羞耻又气愤，本来常年的战争已经让他变得百毒不侵，但变成了魔王的Sam显然知道他最大的弱点——他以为他已经失去了的弟弟，他的宝贝弟弟的目光——这好像让Dean全身上下都更加敏感了。

“看，他勃起了。”Sam扳过他的脸，让他去看自己弟弟的腿间，“他从这个时候起就想要你了，你知道吧？”

SAM的脸涨得通红，双腿之间撑起鼓鼓囊囊的一包，他眼睁睁地看着几年没见的哥哥被“自己”玩着下身和胸口，他哥的乳头已经被揉捻成了深粉色，乳肉在揉捏中从指缝间溢出来，男人还在不断逗弄挺立的乳尖，用指甲抠挠微微凹陷的乳孔，Dean极力忍耐住的呻吟拂过SAM的耳尖，他的外裤上都慢慢浸出了一点深色的水渍。

“Sammy……啊！”Dean颤抖着嘴唇喊他的名字，想让他不要看，声音却在Sam就着姿势卡住膝窝将他的腿又向两边分开一些时变成了一声惊呼。

男人又揉上了那道雌穴，好像打定主义要把它揉开一般，揉着揉着就揉进去了一根手指。第一次被侵入的媚肉马上裹了上去，不知道是要把手指往里面吸还是往外面推，只是死死地吮咬住一直要往里面插的异物，Sam狠狠地在里面搅动了两下，带出一阵咕叽咕叽的水声，直到都没到了指根，才又往里加了一根手指。

“呜……不、嗯！”

他实在是快咬不住声音了，眼角也在过载的快感中泛出湿意，两根手指在穴里按压、抠挖，一直到把里面弄得温润松软，Sam才抽出手指，拖住他的屁股向上一抬，强迫他向后靠，露出双股之间的另一个穴口。

“这里也得照顾到。”

被两根手指操过前面的Dean浑身都软了，根本无法反抗，他勉强抬起眼睛看了一眼对面的SAM，他弟弟还无法说话，胸膛起伏得厉害。Sam没给他任何喘息的时间，就着他自己体液的润滑，又用手指缓慢地挤开了紧涩的小穴，那里不是用来被进入的器官，里面的褶皱只要稍稍刺激一下就会痉挛着绞紧，但Sam根本不管Dean的轻声呼痛，箍住他想往前逃开的腰，毫不留情地一点点插入。

“混蛋……我要杀了你……嗯呜！”Dean的狠话在Sam按到他体内最隐秘的甜美腺体的时候猛然变成了带着甜腻尾音的惊喘，对面的SAM被他叫得喉结一动，裤裆又顶得高了一些。

在几天之前还是人类解放战线首领的硬汉猎人在床上被弄得像是一团被揉软了的面团，只能任人摆布，阴茎硬到发疼，前面的软穴又只知道流水，变成魔王的弟弟无情地狠压他的前列腺，雌穴里突然涌出一大股蜜液，他的膝盖都跟着在发颤，液体就跟失禁一样滴滴答答地往外淌，连身下的床单都被洇得湿透了。

Sam终于抽出了手指，Dean听到身后一阵解开皮带的声音，接着一根发着烫的硬物抵住了他的臀缝，Sam抬起他的腰，性器从后面擦过湿滑的会阴，蹭进软软的两片肉瓣中间，箍着他的屁股小幅度摇晃，让嫩瓣吮吸一般地夹着肉棒来回蹭动。Sam的阴茎实在是太大了，又很长，湿热饱满的冠头一下一下地磨过花蒂，这颗小肉粒像是嘴唇一般吻着粗大的柱身以及上面的青筋，魔王拉着Dean的手肘把他向后拽，迫使他半跪着向后翘起屁股，臀瓣紧紧地贴在自己的小腹上，又凑过去咬他的耳朵。

“SAM看起来真的很难受，你不想让自己的弟弟舒服吗？去，把他的裤子解开。”

Dean咬着牙摇头，眼角已经被快感逼出了生理性的眼泪，在绿色的眼睛里打转，就是不肯落下来。Sam狠狠一挺腰，冠头重重蹭过肿起的嫩蒂，连贴在茎身上的两片阴瓣都轻轻颤了颤，甜水又从嫩穴里涌出来，将夹在中间的性器浇得湿透了。

他实在是被磨得受不了，翘起的阴茎也流出难耐的前液，只好晕乎乎地去解弟弟的扣子，SAM被恶魔能力压得脖子都没办法动，只好让哥哥把自己的东西从内裤里掏了出来，然后又被Dean不知所措地握在手里。

Dean根本没办法处理这种陌生的情欲，他被身后的男人蹭得花心发痒，Sam又伸手过来揉捏被折磨了太久的花蒂，还没碰几下Dean就浑身一抖，猝不及防地从湿润的小缝里喷出一股细细的汁水，全部兜头浇到了手里阴茎的龟头上。

他硬生生被磨到潮吹了。SAM的茎根跟着狠狠一跳，在Dean手里不住勃动，软软的刘海因为汗水而粘在额头上，眼神挣扎着，但又没法从他哥身上移开。

“你准备得差不多了吧？”

Sam在这时候换了个姿势，用前端抵住了后面的小穴，他压低了声音，扣住Dean的胯骨，一寸一寸地顶了进去。只被两根手指弄过的后穴一下子吃那么大的东西显得有些艰难，Dean连呼吸都快不会了，但残忍的魔王根本不怜惜他，一深一浅、毫不迟疑地往里面插：“你知道你里面有多紧多热吗，Dean？”

哥哥在面前被另一个自己插屁股对SAM来说绝对是一种折磨，魔王好像觉得这还不够似的，故意往Dean的前列腺顶，每顶到那里一下，已经湿得一塌糊涂的雌穴就又会涌出一股甜水，像没办法关紧的蚌壳一般滴出甜蜜的汁液，而这些都被SAM完完全全地看在了眼里，但他动不了，只有被握住的性器硬得就像快要爆炸了。

“你也想操他吧？他的另一个洞也又湿又软，你想象不到插进去会有多爽。”Sam的眼神越过Dean的肩膀，落在了5年前那个尚且稚嫩又幼稚的自己身上。魔王伸手把Dean的性器压到他自己的小腹上，用手掌托起垂着的囊袋，露出新生的雌穴，让它能被对面自己看得更加清楚：“你不想填满他吗？”

SAM吞了一口口水。

“看，他就是想操你，Dean。”Sam去咬Dean的耳朵，嗓音危险的嘶哑了起来，“用你的小肉穴去骑他。”

Sam一边操他的屁股一边催促，逼迫着他用自己刚被玩到潮吹的雌穴去强奸自己的弟弟。Dean根本毫无办法，Sam还套弄着他的阴茎，他成为了快感的奴隶，感到自己快被欲望逼疯了，他带着哭腔压下腰，让自己的穴心抵上了面前比他小上快十岁的弟弟龟头：“Sammy、Sammy，我实在是忍不住了，对不起……”

他一点点把SAM的肉棒往穴里套，他听到弟弟在他耳边粗重的呼吸，甬道被缓慢地填满，SAM进入了谁也没有碰过的处女地，里面的嫩肉缠绞住粗硬的阴茎，身后的男人猛地向前用力挺腰，Dean被撞得一扑，前后两个肉穴都同时被自己的弟弟填得满满当当。

SAM被他湿软的穴肉咬得眼角发红，魔王只是稍稍放松了恶魔能力对他的压制，从2005年被拉过来的小SAM就忍受不了地狠狠向上耸胯猛操他的哥哥，两个弟弟一前一后、一上一下地把他夹在中间操弄，两根肉棒只隔着一层肉膜挤压冲撞的感觉实在是太过了，Dean还没被Sam撸动两下就射了出来，他自己的精液喷得到处都是，但他已经顾不上这个了。

他今天的高潮不会随着射精而结束，Sam的阴茎可以轻易地碰到他的前列腺，拥有同样尺寸的SAM也很容易顶到他那个在花心深处的、窄窄的宫口上。

“不要……不要了！轻一点……啊！太、太深了！”

这下Dean是真的哭了出来，他里面又酸又胀，但是又酥麻得不行，双重的快感就像是要把他的脑髓都融化掉了。弟弟们仿佛是要把他彻底操开，他除了紧逼的高潮已经什么都感受不到，他分不清楚是谁在吻自己，又或者是两个人在轮流吻他，他只能哭喘着胡乱求饶和摇头、拼命扭动，摇着屁股、绞着小穴求弟弟射给自己——他真的快被操坏了，那个只用一把刀就能在一分钟之内杀掉12个恶魔的猎人只能在自己弟弟的控制下哭泣呻吟。

“你真的是又会叫又会扭，天生就应该给男人操。”

Sam贴在他耳边，将炽热的气息吹进他的耳廓，就连这样都能让他变得更湿。

“我要、要射了……”年轻的SAM恢复了说话的自由，嗓子发紧，显得有些不知所措，阴囊猛地紧缩，哥哥的嫩肉纠缠得他头皮发麻。

“射在他最里面。”

他根本分不清到底是谁在说话，随着最后一下重重地抽插，SAM抵着他的宫口高潮了，精液一滴不剩地全部喷进了他小小的子宫里，Sam也顶着他的前列腺射了出来，房间里只剩下暧昧到能滴出水来的喘息声。就这么意识模糊了几分钟，当Dean觉得自己终于能休息了的时候，他感到自己被转了个身，两个穴口里吃不下的精液正顺着大腿淅淅沥沥地往下流，刚刚才插过他雌穴的那根阴茎就就着另一个人射进去的液体，顶入了他被操到还没有恢复紧致的后穴。

他听到SAM发出一声压抑的粗喘，用令他心颤的声音叫他：“上帝啊，Dean，这太……”

“还没结束呢。”作为罪魁祸首的魔王扳开他的双腿，用冠头亲吻一般地堵上他的花心，“你这次得用屁股让他舒服。”

“我真的不行了、啊！慢一点、慢……呜呜！”

Dean不知道自己到底说出了多少求饶的话，他被翻来覆去的折腾、操弄，都无法分辨自己的两个穴里到底插着的是谁的肉棒。后来他实在是被操得不行了，原本饱胀的囊袋也射得空空的，再也射不出什么东西来；小穴像漏了一样的流水，分不清是他喷出来的液体还是在被插的时候挤出来的精液，穴口也开始有些发肿，他才被Sam逼着给SAM口交然后将弟弟吸了出来，同时用一只手替Sam手淫，并且任由他把带着麝香味的精液射了自己满脸。

他新生的子宫里灌满了弟弟们的精液。魔王达到了自己的目的，他知道Dean会对这个现在还不存在的孩子心软的，因为这个孩子有Dean心心念念的Sammy的一部分。

至于兄弟乱伦的问题？

这只不过是得到了这颗星球的造物主一个响指就能解决的事情。

他得到了所有，包括他永远得不到的Dean Winchester。

“睡吧，Dean。”他最后说，“明天，你将忘记一切。”


	6. 未成年小米 X 恶魔丁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam想着自己的哥哥自慰，没想到召唤来了恶魔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意：是underage！！！是underage！！是恶魔丁用屁股强了未成年弟弟（。三观崩坏/三俗  
> 不喜欢的话一定要马上关闭哦！鞠躬！

Sam远远地就看到了他。那个人和往常一样，正在站在教学楼门口和陌生的女孩说话，他们不知道在说什么有趣的话题，女孩子笑着抬起手，轻轻朝他的胳膊上捶了一拳。他总是这样，靠着那张漂亮的脸蛋和那双好看的绿眼睛、再加上长得不像话的睫毛，总是能迷住一切他想迷住或是不想迷住的人。他勾着嘴唇对对方笑，无意识伸出粉红的舌尖舔嘴角，看样子马上就要拿到女孩的电话号码了，Sam终于忍不住出声，朝他喊了一声：“Dean！”

他听到声音，转过头来看Sam，对身边的女孩扬了扬下巴：“我弟弟来了！”

Sam走过去，被他一把搂住肩膀，Sam已经差不多和他一样高了，不得不往他那边侧着身子。他的注意力完全从女孩子那里转移到了自己弟弟身上，一副骄傲得不行的样子。那个女生友爱地看了一眼Sam，把写着自己电话号码的纸条塞到他口袋里，朝他抛了个媚眼，做了个“Call me”的动作，抱着手上的书转身离开，他的眼神跟着女生走了几步，又转回来看着自己的弟弟，伸手揉乱Sam的头发。

“你今天怎么样，Sammy？啊，但是别和我说你又拿了几个A。”

“你就不能别来接我吗？我自己知道怎么回去。”

“不可能。少给我来叛逆期这一套，未成年的小鬼。我得确保你待在我的视线里面。”他用食指和中指指了指自己的眼睛，又用同样的两根手指点了两下Sam的额头，“我是你哥！”

Sam轻轻吸了一口气。没错，这个引人注目的家伙，就是自己的亲哥哥，Dean Winchester。

“你会给她打电话吗？刚才那个女生？”Sam跟着Dean来到停车场，像往常一样坐进副驾驶，乖乖地系好安全带，还是忍不住开口问了这个问题。

“你说Sarah？不会。爸爸说他会在一个月之内回来，我们马上就会离开这里的。”Dean发动车子，随手打开车载音响，“她是个好女孩，唯一的烦恼就是想要申请的大学专业需要拉丁文的选修课成绩——不是我说，拉丁文是我上高中的时候唯一得过A的一门选修课。”

嗯哼，毕竟那是他们的“工作”需要用到的家伙，谁叫那些驱魔咒语都是用拉丁文写的呢。Dean能得A一点也不奇怪，有几个高中生会整天念拉丁文？

Sam默默地看着他哥跟着摇滚乐的节奏边打节拍边哼唱，绝对不想承认自己得到“不会”这个答案之后心里暗暗有些高兴。

这不对，Sam，你不能因为你哥不和女生约会而感到开心。但他就是控制不了，他就是——他就是希望他哥能是他的。

***

在极其偶尔的、不做和猎魔有关事情的夜晚，Sam和Dean会待在汽车旅馆里，Sam处理学校的作业或者是做一些鬼怪传说的笔记，而Dean则会在一边看杂志和电视。这几乎就是他们所有能称得上是“家庭生活”的时光了，没有狼人或幽灵，身边只有彼此，最多再加上门口和窗台上的盐线以及门背后用蜡笔画的恶魔陷阱。

Sam通常很喜欢这样的晚上……如果不是他哥总是不穿好衣服就从浴室走出来的话。

“老弟，我得说我喜欢这家旅馆的水压！”

Dean用浴巾擦着头发，只穿了一件黑色T恤和一条三角内裤，浑身还散发着从沐浴当中带出来的热气，额发微微垂下来，让他整个人都看起来比平时要柔软。Sam小心翼翼地咽了一口口水，往床上缩了缩，在心里庆幸还好今天他是先洗澡的那一个。他忍不住要往自己哥哥那边看，又像被烫到一般扭回头，心怦怦地跳。他甚至不能告诉他哥穿好裤子再出来，因为普通的亲生兄弟不会盯着对方被深色内裤包裹着的屁股和裸露的大腿看个不停——

……也不会因此控制不住地勃起。

“Sam？Sam！你准备睡了吗？”Dean还无知无觉，他看到弟弟蜷进床铺拉高被子，贴心地扭暗了床头灯。

“嗯。”Sam背对着Dean，声音闷闷的，Dean只能看到他毛茸茸的后脑勺。

“好吧，晚安。”

***

Sam不知道他维持着这个僵硬的姿势已经有多久了，他腿间的东西硬得不行，发着烫地贴着他的大腿根，他试过数羊甚至是在脑海里想着小丑的脸，只希望那根玩意儿能软下去——但是不行，他就是在没有办法自主控制自己欲望的年纪，他听着Dean越来越绵长均匀的呼吸声，根本没办法把他哥挺翘的屁股从脑子里赶走。

“Dean，你还醒着吗？”

他试着小声问了一句，等了两秒钟，没有得到回应。

Dean已经睡熟了。

Sam深呼吸了一阵，咬着牙翻了个身，借着月光看到对面床上的Dean正面朝下趴着，T恤因为睡姿而卷到了腰上，被子已经滑到腿弯那里去了，双腿打开，一只腿向前弯曲，Sam甚至能很清楚地看到他的腿根以及内裤下臀瓣的形状。

男孩死死盯着他哥哥露在外面的那一截腰，在Dean又往枕头里拱了拱、同时发出一声含混不清的轻哼之后终于忍受不了地把手伸进了自己的裤子，握住了那根早就极度渴望抚慰的性器。他就这么看着Dean，慢慢动着手腕，夹着腿躲在被子里替自己手淫，还要极力压抑呼吸，要是被Dean发现了自己的弟弟对他的想法……对亲哥哥有那么不正常的欲望，他是不是早就在地狱预定了一个席位？

“Dean……嗯……”

Sam用指侧狠狠蹭过敏感的冠沟，又慢又重地套弄手里的阴茎，轻轻挺腰操自己的手心。他的目光慢慢上移，Dean的侧脸压着枕头，嘴巴微微张开，舌尖就搭在唇瓣边缘，刚好能被Sam模模糊糊地看到。他又硬了一些，前液流了一手，让他上下撸弄的动作变得更加顺畅，男孩沉默地咬着后槽牙，加快了手上的速度。

恐怕连Dean本人都不知道他有多爱无意识地舔嘴唇，舌尖轻轻探出来，在下唇上慢慢舔一圈又缩回去，只剩下欲盖弥彰的亮晶晶的痕迹留在唇瓣上，让人遐想他的嘴是不是更适合用来干点别的什么事情。从Sam意识到他哥做这个动作到底有多色气的那一秒钟起，他就知道自己没救了。

他边带着喘息低声叫哥哥的名字边自慰，脑子里控制不住地幻想Dean趴在自己腿间或是被自己压在身下的样子，这实在是太不对了，他到底是哪里出了问题？青春期男孩的性幻想对象应该是黄色杂志的封面女郎或是穿着比基尼的大胸美女——反正无论如何就不应该是睡在隔壁床上、每天除了上课那几个小时都呆在一起的亲生哥哥。

“是谁在召唤我？”

黑暗中突然传来一声懒洋洋的询问，Sam正沉浸于快感中的大脑整整反应了两秒，他猛地坐了起来，目瞪口呆地看着不知道什么时候出现在床尾的那个人——

“Dean……？”

***

“我还以为是谁呢，原来是小不点Sam。你居然把我召唤到这个时空来了？”

来人和Dean长得一模一样，就连穿着都是Dean最喜欢穿的红色格子衬衫，只是看起来要更为成熟——也更为不怀好意。

Sam看到对方眨了一下眼睛，瞳孔变为全黑，随即又变了回来，慌忙转过头去想把哥哥叫醒：“Dean！醒醒！是恶魔！”

“没用的，小Sammy。”拥有着Dean面孔的恶魔打了一个响指，Sam被一股不知道哪里来的力量压着靠在了床头，双手也被压在两边，而睡在旁边的哥哥一点要醒过来的迹象也没有。他着急地挣扎起来，恶魔饶有兴致地从床尾爬上床，拉住了Sam盖在身上被子的被角。

“不可能！我们在门上画了驱魔阵！”

“哦，你说那个啊？”恶魔歪过头看了一眼门上的蜡笔画，啧了两声，“我的确是没办法从门口进来啦，我是直接被召唤到这个房间里来的。也就是说——”

他突然掀开了Sam身上的被子，往男孩的腿间看了看，那里并没有软下去，还是直直地翘着，把四角内裤撑得很高，白色的棉质布料上晕开一大片深色的水渍。Sam的脸一下子就涨得通红，但他现在根本一动也动不了，只能任由恶魔用玩味的眼神在他的胯部和脸上来回打量。

“原来是这样，你看着这个时候的我自慰，而且还叫了我的名字吧？怪不得我会被召唤到这里来，你难道不知道有一种说法是‘手淫就是在和恶魔交媾’吗？”

恶魔接着往上爬，用手指轻轻隔着布料按住他湿湿的铃口：“你这样做是会把我召唤到这里来。普通人召唤不成功只不过是因为他们的幻想对象一般不会是哪一个特定的恶魔罢了。”

“你才不是Dean！不许变成他的样子！”Sam快要急死了，恶魔伸手拉下了他的内裤，硬起的性器因为这个动作在空气中甩了两下，恶魔用Dean的脸吹了一声口哨，把他的内裤从脚踝处脱下来，随手扔到了地上。

“哇，你这个时候就有那么大了吗？你到底是怎么发育的啊？不枉我以前变着法子地想给你弄有营养的东西吃。”他舔湿了嘴唇，就像是看到了什么美味至极的东西，“现在看来我真是赚大了。”

“你要是再用Dean的声音说话，我一定会杀了你！”

“你还搞不明白吗，小子，我就是Dean。”他哥舔嘴唇的动作由这个恶魔做起来又色气了好几倍，好像他已经很熟练这么做来诱惑男人了似的，“别急，你哥再过个十五六年就会变成恶魔的。”

十几年后、变成恶魔的Dean握住自己未成年幼弟的阴茎，满意地感受到它在自己的手心里一抖：“你应该感谢我，摆脱处男的时候就应该找成熟的、有丰富经验的大人嘛。”

***

Sam觉得自己就要疯了，或者他已经疯了。他当然没有傻到会相信这个恶魔什么他就是Dean的鬼话，但他顶着Dean的脸，正伏在Sam膝盖之间，用柔软又灵活的舌头自下而上地舔弄Sam勃起的性器，发出糟糕的、湿漉漉的水声——而Sam毫无疑问地因此更硬了。脑中的幻想在眼前化为实景的冲击比他想象得要刺激很多，更别说他真正的哥哥还在旁边沉沉睡着，他怎么能在哥哥身边这样？

“看吧，你那么想要。你难道要告诉我你没有想象过操你哥哥的嘴是什么感觉吗？你难道没有想用自己的精液喷他一脸吗？”

男人用嘴唇包住Sam鼓胀的囊袋，含含糊糊地问道，Sam的双球狠狠抽动了一下，阴茎翘得更高了。

“啊，后一个你还真没想过，抱歉抱歉。”

男孩的大腿绷得紧紧的，一动也动不了，全身上下唯一能动的就是眼睛和舌头，他想开口骂一句脏话——这绝对是Sam被逼急了的表现，他平时都会很注意语言，喜欢骂脏话和开黄腔的一直是Winchester兄弟当中的另外一个。

“操你……唔！”

“不要那么急嘛。”

但他只发出了第一个音节，那个词剩下的部分硬生生地被咽了下去。恶魔张开嘴，把已经被舔得湿乎乎的性器含进温暖的口腔，一上来就给他做了一个标准的深喉。

Sam全身的热度好像都在往胯下的海绵体涌去，他第一次被做这个，龟头抵着他哥——或者是恶魔——随便吧，喉口的软肉，那里蠕动着挤压他敏感的前端，恶魔显然没有咽反射，就这么让他抵在那里停了好几秒钟，Sam一瞬间居然爽得都说不出话来。

“Sam，呼吸。”

恶魔把他从嘴里吐出来，嘲笑了一句，接着又将他吞了进去。这次恶魔努力地上下动着头颅，嘬着嘴唇极富技巧地吸他，灵巧的舌尖舔过柱身浮起的青筋，故意发出色情又淫荡的吞咽声，还用手指圈住吞不下去的那一截转着圈的不断撸动。

这对于一个最过分的性经验也只不过是想着哥哥做手活的处男来说实在是太过刺激了，Sam真的快要忍不住了，但他不想在恶魔的嘴里高潮，而且还是在哥哥的旁边……恶魔好像完全能洞察他那点小心思，翻出了黑色的瞳孔，又深又快地给他口交，一次次将鼻尖埋到他的耻毛里，在男孩终于受不了地屏住呼吸快要射出来的前一秒又干脆且残忍地一下子停止了所有的动作，抬起头来，任由他徒劳地向上挺腰，似笑非笑地看着他徒劳的挣扎。

在高潮前失去了刺激的阴茎什么都射不出来，只是在空气中跳了两下，不断流出透明的前液，看起来淫靡又糟糕。

“我可是个好哥哥，小Sammy，你这个年纪射太多对身体不好。今晚只能让你射一次。”

恶魔脱掉自己的衬衫，解开了皮带。

“那一次一定是要射在你哥我的屁股里。”

***

恶魔是一种非常会折磨和诱惑人类的生物，Sam知道这一点，他发誓他一定不会放过这个变成他哥哥样子的恶魔。

“虽然我觉得自己不是一个size queen，但你的尺寸真的太棒了——你现在才几岁？看来我回去之后得试试我那个时空的Sam才行，他应该比这时候还更大吧？他现在正吊着手臂娘唧唧地在找我呢，我根本不想变回去。”

恶魔说着Sam听不懂的话，打开双腿跨坐在他身上，勃起的性器不知廉耻地蹭在他肚子上，留下一道湿滑的水痕。他整个人都趴到Sam身上，向后翘起屁股去蹭男孩的阴茎，这刺激不轻不重，无法让Sam达到高潮也不会让他得以喘息，恶魔欣赏了一会儿Sam隐忍的表情，双手伸到身后微微扳开自己的臀瓣，起身向后一坐，把发着烫的硬物夹进了臀缝里。

“……滚下去！”

Sam从嗓子里压出低吼，软软的刘海都被汗水沾湿，贴在额头上。成为恶魔的Dean一只手在背后扶住幼弟的柱身，以确保它不会在他上下磨蹭的动作中滑出来——它已经被磨得又湿又滑，尺寸又大，不这么做Dean就差点夹不住它；而另一只手温柔地拨开了Sam 的刘海，让Sam的眼睛露出来，就像是一个真正的好哥哥那样。

“我都忘了你这时候留的是这样可爱的发型了。”他把Sam的刘海往上捋，“嗯，这才有点像我那时候的Sam。”

这只恶魔到底在说什么——他不可能是自己的哥哥，Dean无论什么时候都不可能会变成一只恶魔！Sam唯一的一点理智完全都被他哥那张充满情欲的脸搅乱了，恶魔抬起屁股，在手指上沾了一些Sam流出来的前液，慢慢把手指插进了自己的屁股里。

精打细算的恶魔就连润滑用的体液也得用自己弟弟的。

“唔……嗯！我的屁股里面又热又紧，你会爽翻的，我保证。”Dean抽出手指，故意发出撩人的呻吟，说着下流的话，低下头去咬弟弟的喉结，扶着他的阴茎，用龟头对准温软的后穴，又重又慢地坐了下去。

Sam的头皮一下子就炸开了。

“是不是很棒？”Dean又开始舔嘴唇，一边还向后伸手去揉动Sam腿间的双球，故意往他耳朵里吹气，“我会让你把这里射空的，小Sammy。”

恶魔完全不在意就在一米远的地方还有一个人正在熟睡，他正让这个时候的Dean沉浸在香甜的睡梦中，抛弃了人性和廉耻的年长Winchester毫不压抑嘴里的又软又媚的浪叫，一点一点地把弟弟的性器整根都坐进了身体里。

“你真的都把我填满了……”恶魔摸摸自己的肚子，“好像能摸到形状，哇。你要不要摸摸看？”

Sam一句话也不说，连呼吸都放轻了，插进恶魔的屁股真的不应该这么舒服——但他也从来没有操过别人的屁股，穴里的软肉正紧裹着他的阴茎，湿软的触感马上就要把他逼疯了，只要长着他哥脸的这个混蛋再轻轻一夹他肯定马上就会缴械投降。

“我可不能那么快让你射出来，我还没爽够呢。”Dean好像挺熟悉男孩高潮之前的表情，撇撇嘴，调整了一下姿势，把Sam的性器好好地含住，又将弟弟明显比同龄人宽大的手掌放到自己的胸口上，用力按住，强迫他收紧手心包裹住自己的乳肉。

“你想摸哥哥的胸部很久了吧？”

“没……！”

Sam的脸都红到了脖子根，他的手不受控制地开始揉动起来，但所有的触感还是很诚实地传进了他的大脑，他哥的胸肉比他想象中要柔软很多，立起的奶尖像小豆子一样磨蹭着他的手心，恶魔控制着他的手寻找自己最有感觉的点，让弟弟的手在自己胸口揉出两捧小小的奶子。

“啊……！就是这样……我也快要忍不住了……”Dean用手指捏住被玩成红色的乳头，立起指甲不断地拨弄揉挤，一副已经完全被情欲俘获了的发浪模样，他动着腰让阴茎在屁股里搅动，想要让它去顶那个能让自己爽上天的小小腺体。

“你他妈……我一定会杀了你！”

Sam看着恶魔骑在自己身上一上一下，将他的性器不断一次次吞进深处，Dean连媚叫声都压不住，显然是自己玩得爽了，好像就是把他当成一根趁手的按摩棒。更可恶的是，Sam居然因为恶魔的动作而舒服得不行，无法抑制的射精冲动疯狂鞭打着他的神经，激得他眼睛都在发红。

“在床上的时候说两句狠话也是很不错的情趣。”弟弟发着狠瞪他的样子仿佛只能让Dean更加兴奋，他用力沉腰在Sam胯间起伏，一边还握住自己的性器又急又快地套弄，“我真是爱死你的老二了……你可以杀死我，用你的老二把我操死在床上……嗯！再深一点……”

恶魔根本没有所谓的羞耻心，他就像他所说的那样又让Sam顶得更深了些，前面也只知道滴滴答答地流出欲求不满的透明前液。Dean突然伸手扳过Sam的脸，强迫他去看睡在一旁的另一个Dean：“你看，你哥哥就睡在旁边呢，在他身边操我的感觉怎么样？要是我现在让他醒过来，你说他会是什么样的表情？”

Sam看着Dean平静的、什么都不知道的侧脸，埋在恶魔屁股里的东西又硬得狠狠一跳。

“你就是会感到兴奋，你这个小变态，你就是想要你哥含你的老二给你口交，把你射出来的东西吞进肚子里，你还想操他的屁股想得要命，是不是？”

“——你喜欢自己的亲哥哥，你喜欢Dean，你喜欢我。”

恶魔自信地下了定论，男孩发出一声溺水一般的呜咽，就像是完全被戳中了心事，囊袋重重一抽，低吼一声，深深埋在声称是自己哥哥的恶魔体内射了精。他已经好几天没有发泄过了，一直射了好几股，Dean咬紧嘴唇，扬起脖颈，顺着他射精的频率又用力骑了几下，让弟弟的冠头准准地撞向甜蜜的腺粒，猛地收紧手心，也射在了Sam的肚子上，把他卷曲的耻毛也弄得湿乎乎的。

“我的天，Sam，你是爽得哭了吗？还是因为哥哥变成恶魔被吓哭了？”

Dean惊讶地看着幼弟眼角的泪水，两人的下体还连在一起，Sam抿着嘴唇，倔强地偏过头去不看他。Sam也没想哭的，他就是没来由地觉得委屈，他对Dean那点见不得人的心情被恶魔无情地翻搅出来在阳光下暴晒，这是他本来打算一直深埋心底的秘密，他本来想悄悄地喜欢Dean的。

但就在这间简陋的汽车旅馆里，他不但被一只恶魔用屁股强奸了——就在自己仰慕的、暗恋的哥哥旁边，还看着Dean的睡颜高潮了，而且爽得不能自已。

他怎么能够这样？

“别哭了，别哭了，Sammy……”恶魔搂住他的脖子，声音轻了下来，凑过去亲他，Sam想拒绝，但是他依然被恶魔的力量控制着，只能肩膀一抽一抽地任由Dean吻他的嘴唇。

这个吻甚至可以称得上温柔。

“原来你真的做爱会哭。”Dean又黏又腻的吻他，最后简直变成了情人间的深吻，恶魔边吻他边拍他的背，轻声在他耳边耳语，“我再告诉你一个秘密，怎么样？”

恶魔会说慌。恶魔擅长蛊惑人类。恶魔的话一个字都不能信。

“我也爱你——Dean也爱你。”

***

Dean Winchester难得地睡了一个好觉。他什么乱七八糟的梦都没有做，就这么一觉睡到了天亮。

他长长地伸了个懒腰，一翻身，往旁边的床上看过去，想要把自己的弟弟叫醒。

但他刚转过头，就被眼前的景象吓了一跳——他的弟弟头发乱糟糟的，眼角和鼻头还发着红，就像是刚刚哭过的样子，可怜巴巴地缩在床上，一副被雨淋湿的小狗的模样，睁着眼睛看着他。

“Dean。”

“怎么了？你做噩梦了？”

他连忙掀开被子翻身坐起，扑到Sam床上，把他从被子里面拉了起来：“没事没事，哥哥在呢。任何东西都不能伤害你。”

而Sam只是回搂住他，没有作出任何回应。


	7. 丁丁生日贺文/厨房Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean发现Sam有事情瞒着自己

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 丁丁生日快乐！给他过一个甜甜的生日！请丁丁吃糯米饼请米米吃寿星！  
> 是1519到1520中间

Dean觉得很不对劲。

而且这种不对劲不是一般的不对劲。很多人遇到不对劲事情的时候都会用“见鬼”这样的词语去形容，但对于Dean来说，见鬼真的是一件很平常的事情，平常到了那种一段时间见不到鬼他会觉得不舒服的程度。

他说的不对劲是指……他的亲兄弟，突然没来由的对他好得不得了。Sam居然不垮着脸阻止他在床上吃披萨、不抱怨他把衣服和内裤到处乱丢、允许他玩自己的电脑、由着他赖床、主动给他买派和辣薯条、甚至还让他在猎魔的时候使用小飞镖了。

这真的是挺可怕的。Dean已经习惯了他控制欲极强的兄弟每天不让他做这个不让他做那个，按照Sam的说法，禁止他做的事情都有助于“保证他们生活环境的整洁”和“改善Dean的体脂率”，毕竟Dean“已经40多岁了，一定要开始保养了”。40多岁又怎样！Dean一开始还很不服气，他们连上帝都揍了一顿才换来现在除了偶尔去猎魔没有其他破事的生活——他是说，他们好不容易才能过上只有兄弟两人的自由日子，床上的一点点食物渣不会再带来世界末日的！

虽然某一次他弟压着他亲着亲着就从枕头下面掏出半袋没有吃完的薯片是有些煞风景，但他们谁也没有因此软下去啊，后来Sam还把他折腾得够呛。

到底有哪个哥哥是整天在这些小事上被弟弟管着的？Dean不只一次向亲弟弟抱怨（即使他还是基本都会照做），然而等Sam真的开始事事都顺着他，他又觉得诡异极了。上次Sam这样当哥哥的贴心小棉袄是什么时候来着？哦，是他失去信念、心情很差的那段时光，再往前算的话还有他只剩下一点点寿命、马上就要去地狱的那一年，反正都是没什么好事的乱七八糟的日子。

事出非常必有妖，这是Dean Winchester这么多年的经验之谈，他只是还暂时不知道这个妖是什么，他总归会查出来的。

于是Dean开始试探他弟到底能做到哪一步。

“Sammy，我想吃芝士派。”

吃完晚饭又喝了两瓶啤酒之后，Dean窝在Sam身上看电影，随口这么说了一句。然后那个在他的认知里绝对会给他一个白眼叫他别吃了的兄弟——居然真的去厨房看了一圈，发现芝士派已经吃完之后还拿上车钥匙去给他买了几块回来。

这差不多是二级紧急事态了，Dean心里敲响警钟。

吃完东西Sam主动收拾了所有残骸，这倒是他平常就会做的事情。Dean先洗好了澡，穿着最喜欢的灰色睡袍躺在床上，在Sam进来之前故意将领口再拉下去了几厘米，这是兄弟俩之间心照不宣的约定。

他把Sam拉上床，主动吻了上去，一边拉着弟弟的手放进自己的领子里。他喜欢Sam摸他，温热宽大的手掌从他的胸口一直摸到腰，Dean用膝盖去磨弟弟的胯，张开嘴唇让Sam把舌头伸了进来。

“Sam，嗯……”

“你自己做了事前准备，Dean？”

Sam的手向他的腿根探过去，一摸就摸到一手湿滑，那里的触感又湿又软，Dean感到他弟弟的阴茎动了一动，硬挺着抵住他的大腿。他暗暗咽了一口口水，不行，他今晚不能像往常一样让Sam就这样把老二插进他的屁股里，他不是来干这个的。

“不要，Sam，我突然不想做了。”Dean把弟弟从身上推开，皱着眉头露出一脸拒绝的表情，为了显示自己的决心，还拉过被子把自己裹了起来。

他看到Sam满脸震惊。就是这样，Tiger，他弟弟现在就应该将他从被子里剥出来然后按在床上，问他“开什么玩笑你明明连扩张都做好了”，把他亲到喘不过气来再用力顶进去，先惩罚性地让他高潮一次，再慢慢地来第二轮——

“你真的不想再做了吗？”Sam深吸一口气，停顿了好久，才小心翼翼地问他。

“呃……是的。”

“那我们就不做。”

不对不对不对，这绝对不对，Dean现在很恐慌，他弟怎么会对他百依百顺到这种他说什么就信什么的程度？

“晚安，Dean。”

直到Sam调暗灯光，躺下来从背后抱住他，Dean心里都在一直冒冷汗。他弟还半硬着，他能感觉到Sam正在努力调整呼吸想让那根东西冷静下来，Sam选择在这里抱着他而不是去浴室里打一发，这真的很能说明问题，因为Dean知道男人在这种状态下会有多难受。

他猜Sam是觉得如果这时候离开他去浴室他会不开心。到底是发生了什么啊？他要不要直接摇着Sam的肩膀逼他说出来？

冷静，Dean，想想你在什么时候会突然对Sam事无巨细的无底线顺从。他弟是不是做了什么会让他生气的事情？Sam出轨了吗（他暂时没有去想亲兄弟之间到底能不能算出轨这个问题）？还是弄坏了Baby？又或者是有什么事情瞒着他？

Sam不会出轨，因为他们几乎24小时都待在一起；他刚检修过Baby，她的车况还很良好；那就只剩下……

Dean不知道自己胡思乱想了多久，他还在思考Sam到底有什么严重的事情没有和他说，身后搂着他的人就轻轻动了一动，没有声息地把环在他腰上的手悄悄拿了下来。Sam好像半撑起身子一声不吭地看了他一会儿，想确定他到底睡着没有，Dean竭力让自己的呼吸听起来均匀一些，还好他是侧着睡的，Sam在这么暗的灯光下看不清他的脸。

就这么过了几秒钟，他弟弟放轻呼吸，蹑手蹑脚地下了床，用极轻的动作打开房间门，闪出去之后又非常小心地将门关上，整个过程轻车熟路，仿佛已经这么做了不止一次了似的。

Dean心里的警钟都快被敲烂了。Sam现在出去不可能是去浴室解决生理问题！看来他弟真的有天大的事情瞒着自己。年长的Winchester坐起身来，抹了一把脸，脑子里转了好多种可能。

他们还能遇到什么呢？这个世界都没上帝了啊！

***

毫无疑问，Sam和Dean都是及其优秀的猎人，常年的猎魔生活让他们能轻易发现身边任何异常的响动。Dean出了房间就贴着墙根拿出追踪吸血鬼的劲头跟了上去，要是他想搞懂他弟到底在干什么，他就不能让Sam发现——没想到他有一天会对弟弟用上这招，Dean有些自嘲地想，他还以为他们之间总算是没有秘密了。

看来只有他一个人那么认为。

走廊尽头有房间正亮着光，那里是厨房的位置，里面传出悉悉嗦嗦的声音，听不出来Sam到底在干些什么。Dean的心一下子就揪紧了，Sam不会是在进行什么仪式吧？他们是习惯把什么羊血、蛇皮、牛黄之类的仪式用品放在大冰柜里……有什么仪式是必须要瞒着哥哥才能做的？

Dean做好了进去毁掉一切他看到的仪式的准备，反正肯定不会是什么好事；他甚至想到他肯定会和Sam大吵一架，因为Sam居然偷偷摸摸、深更半夜地搞他不知道的仪式；然而他怎么都没料到的是，他踹开厨房的门，质问的话都到嘴边了，看到的会是他弟弟围着围裙，手里抬着一盆不知道是什么的面糊，脸上还沾着面粉渍，面前放着平底锅在认真研究菜谱的模样。

“Dean？”

Sam在看到他哥的一瞬间直接愣住，下意识地想把手里的东西藏起来，但他只能欲盖弥彰地把玻璃盆放到料理台上往身后挪了挪，还是能被Dean看得很清楚。

“你怎么醒了？我只是……呃……”

很好，当年差点就通过了斯坦福法学院极难的入学考试的准律师现在说话磕磕巴巴，什么借口都找不出来，就像是一只做错事被抓包的小狗。

“你瞒着我在干什么？你知道现在几点了吗？”Dean把“瞒着我”这几个字咬得很重。

“Dean，我……”

“别对我用狗狗眼！”

“你说你生日的时候想吃糯米饼。”Sam移开目光，尴尬地擦了擦鼻尖上的面粉，“我找到了森林女神留下来的食谱，想要做做看。”

“我……什么？”Dean的脑子完全没有转过来，“糯米饼？”

“过了零点了，今天是你的生日，Dean。这是一切结束之后你的第一个生日，我想……总该准备一些特别的东西。我从来没有为你做过这个，我只是觉得你应该会开心，但我没想到它那么难，做了几次都不成功，我明明是严格按照食谱做的……”

Sam显得有些局促，精心准备的生日惊喜被想要给的对象抓个正着，还有比这个更没情调的事情吗？

生日。天呐，过了那么多年被一堆破事追着跑的日子，Dean都要不记得自己的生日到底是哪一天了。

“你记得我的生日，还给Jack做过生日蛋糕，你也应该要记住你自己的生日，Dean。因为那一天要不是你来到了这个世界上，我就不会遇到我这辈子最重要的人，也没可能活到现在了。”

Sam看着他哥愣神，严肃地补充道。Dean把其他任何人都看得比他自己要重，但他该知道他对自己的弟弟意味着什么，他们不常说这个，不过——今天是Dean的生日，Sam猜他可以说一些平时不说的话。

“哇，真肉麻。你是在对我表白吗？”Dean走上前去，搂住自己弟弟的脖子，“你知道我是你亲哥吧？要是我没出生，你说不定也不会出生呢。”

“我有哪里说得不像是在表白吗？”Sam回搂住他的腰。

“啧啧，在乱七八糟的厨房里表白，Sam Winchester，哥哥不记得教过你这样。你最近对我那么好就是因为我要过生日了？再多这样几天不行吗？”Dean贴着弟弟的额头，开始讨价还价。

“过了今天你就别想在在床上吃东西了。”Sam警惕地说。

“嗯哼。那我应该多要求一点，今天你会满足我的所有愿望对吧？”Dean舔了舔嘴唇，用一种湿漉漉的眼神盯着Sam，不怀好意地碰了碰对方的裤裆，“比如现在，给我一场完美的性爱？”

***

其实Winchester兄弟并不能记得他们具体到底是什么时候搞到一起去的，也许是某一次猎魔之后，那总是会让他们肾上腺素升高，猎魔结束的几个小时之内甚至不会有人好好讲话。这么多年，他们在对方起死回生之后抵死缠绵、在吵架之后会来一场Angry Sex、在每一次可能丢掉性命的危机之前就像最后一次那样疯狂拥吻；汽车旅馆、Impala后座、甚至地堡的每一个角落都有一些热辣的回忆。

然而还是不够，他们好像永远没有对对方腻味的那一天，这可能是藏在血液里的某种诡异的隐密基因，让他们对血脉相连的亲兄弟充满渴望，对方就是自己的养料，得不到就会枯萎衰竭；之前那些分歧、争吵在尘埃落定之后统统变成了兄弟之间的注脚：Winchester永远只有在另一个Winchester身边才会完整，缺一不可。

所以Dean当然喜欢和弟弟做爱，他早就过了小鬼的年龄，可Sam总是有办法让他硬得就像是一个高中生。

“唔……”

光是和Sam接吻，Dean就已经勃起了。他只穿着那件灰色的睡袍，Sam撩开腰带下面的开衩把手伸进去，用一种很暧昧的动作拉下Dean的内裤，Dean嫌它碍事，干脆把掉到小腿弯处的内裤蹬到了地上。

“所以你刚才那么说是在试探我还是真的突然不想做了？”Sam边亲他边用手指挠弄他哥的囊袋，语气和动作都有点危险，不过Dean很喜欢这样的爱抚，他像快要发情的猫一样往弟弟身上贴，去蹭Sam的胸肌，从喉咙里发出细细的呻吟。

“你猜呢？”

Dean被弟弟推得半靠在料理台边，上面还放着Sam打好的淡奶油，这让他们的吻带上了一些似有似无的奶甜味，把两人的呼吸都黏在一起，热度顺着裸露相贴的皮肤纠缠而上，Sam抬起哥哥的屁股，扬起下巴，用眼神示意他坐上去。

“小Sammy，我好喜欢你这样控制一切的样子，你知道。”Dean抬起腿圈住Sam的腰，用膝盖夹住他，用力往自己这边收了收，他硬起的性器从睡袍的缝隙戳出来，顶到弟弟的肚子上，“但你确定要穿着卡通围裙操你哥吗？”

Sam紧盯着他哥无意识搭在嘴唇上舔来舔去的舌头，狠狠捏了一把Dean的大腿，抬手直接把围裙连着上衣一起脱了下来，露出锻炼良好的上身。年少一些的Winchester一直注重健身和健康饮食，腹肌和胸肌都很结实，Dean吹了一声口哨，一手摸了上去，直起身子凑上前在弟弟胸口留下一个红红的咬痕，又安抚一般地使劲舔他留下的齿印。

“我的，Sam。”他喘着气说，“我到底要到哪里才能找到下一个会在生日的时候偷偷给我做糯米饼的弟弟？”

“想都别想。”

Sam回答，手绕到Dean的身后去拿那个装满淡奶油的碗。他按着哥哥的胸膛将他按在料理台上，一把抽掉那根碍事的腰带，用手指沾了一点奶油，放进嘴里。

“其实我奶油打的还不错。”他含着奶油低下头，一口含住Dean的乳头，用舌尖灵巧地将还没融化的奶油抹满亲兄弟的奶尖，重重吸了一口，发出“啵”的一声水声。Dean爱死这个了，戳在弟弟腹肌上的阴茎跟着轻轻一跳，他扶住Sam的后脑勺使劲挺胸，想把胸口再往弟弟那里送一点：“Sa-Sam，再多一点……”

在他们刚刚搞到一起的那些年，Dean是没有那么浪的。他在被弟弟操得爽到不行的时候会捂住嘴、会咬住床单、会抬手把整个脸都挡住、或者干脆搂着Sam索吻，就为了把到嘴边的浪叫吞回去，他羞于被Sam看到自己那么舒服的样子，这样显得他简直就像个天生应该被亲兄弟压在身下贯穿的小婊子，唯一渴望的东西就是弟弟的阴茎和精液。

但Sam总是能逼出他的更多表情。

“别急，今天会让你很舒服的。”Sam直起身，又挖了一手奶油，把带着甜味的白色膏体抹上他哥的脖子、锁骨、胸口、腰间，再慢条斯理地、带着挑逗意味地抚上勃起的性器，轻轻撸动了两下，最后把沾满奶油的手指推进了Dean湿软的后穴里。

“别把那东西弄进我屁股里……嗯啊！”Dean用脚跟敲Sam的后背，但抱怨的话马上被对方在体内曲起的指节搅成了一声黏腻的惊喘。Sam实在是太知道怎么才能让他哥听话了，他往Dean使劲吸他的穴口里再加了一根手指，把那些奶油又往里面推了一点，再一次俯身下去，开始舔走他刚才抹在哥哥身上的东西。

“你知道你有多甜吗，Dean？”

Dean觉得他快要被他弟吃掉了，就字面意义上的。虽然他总调侃Sam有一双可怜兮兮小狗眼睛，但现在他弟真的像小狗一样对他又舔又咬，在他身上留下浅浅的牙印——他又完全忍不住了，酥痒麻麻地传遍他的全身，混成了无法忍耐的快感，疯狂往下面涌去，奶油被Sam全部舔了个干净，甜腻的触感和奶香却还是留在他的皮肤上。Dean不如Sam那么爱运动，胸口的肉软软的，满身的奶味就仿佛是Sam从他奶子里揉出来吸出来的一样。

他身上的奶油全都没了，只剩下高高翘起的性器上被体温融化的白色泡沫，白色浊液顺着涨红硬挺的柱身往下流，仿佛是某种糟糕的暗示，把他的双球也弄的黏黏的。Sam半跪了下来，握住他那根又硬又热的器官，亲了亲带着甜香的的冠头，好意问道：“这里甜甜腻腻的很不舒服吧？”

“Sam、Sam—”

Dean所有的话都被堵在了喉咙里。Sam就像是在舔棒棒糖一样地舔他的阴茎，细心地用舌尖滑过每一处经络，舔弄囊袋中间那条缝隙，他被舔得浑身发抖，只顾拉着Sam半长的头发，都没发现他弟的舌头正悄悄下移。

Sam今晚打定主意要让哥哥爽到求饶。他扳开Dean的臀瓣，那个欲求不满的小洞因为刚才推进去的奶油而湿得都快要化掉了，Sam只轻轻往两边按嫩红的臀肉就能稍微看到深粉色的内里，奶渍粘在旁边的皮肤上，软甜得令人发晕。

“操，不要舔那里，不——”

年幼的猎人根本把Dean的话当作耳旁风，他深深舔进大哥的后穴，连鼻尖都都埋在了臀缝里，用舌头在温软的甬道内舔舐搅动，发出一阵听得Dean尾椎都麻了的糟糕水声。

他弟在用舌头操他！柔软舌头的触感实在是清晰到恐怖，他根本不知道Sam的舌头有那么灵活，之前Sam也想要这么玩过，但都被Dean义正言辞地拒绝了——不管怎么说，就算他们玩过很多玩法（他甚至不知道Sam是从哪里学来的，明明感觉是他看黄片比较多才对），但让亲弟弟舔自己的屁股好像还是有点超出他的常识范围之外。

妈的，操，为什么Sam那么会舔？他光是被舌头操就好像要射了！

“停、Sam，停一下……”

“怎么了？”

他弟撑起身子来看他，嘴角边还隐约留着白色的奶油渍。妈的刚才他屁股里是被弄进了多少淡奶油？

“够了，别再用你的舌头了，我想要你的老二！”

Dean红着眼睛说，被弟弟用舌头操屁股舔到射出来绝对不在Dean Winchester的性爱字典里，至少被老二操到高潮听起来还比较正常。他生怕弟弟和他对着干，主动往料理台上又蹭了蹭，打开双腿，腿脚呈M字型踩住料理台的边缘，双手从大腿根下面伸过去往两边扳开自己的臀肉，露出刚才被舔得湿漉漉的穴口。

“我要你现在把你那根怪物东西放进来！”

他听到Sam猛吸气的声音。

“Dean，我到底该拿你怎么办呢，Dean？”

Sam咬牙切齿地说，拉下裤子，弹出来的巨物“啪”地一声打在Dean的臀瓣上，他紧盯着Dean，用手腕上的发绳把头发绑好，只往前用力一挺胯，根本就不需要任何额外的扩张和润滑就狠狠地操进了他哥的身体里。

“就是这样，你的老二太棒了，Sammy，嗯——”

他百分之一百确定Dean现在不知道自己在用又媚又浪的声音叫着什么。年过40的Dean和以前完全不一样了，那么多年的缠绵已经把他哥变成了成熟又柔软的人妻——如果用Dean本人爱看的卡通黄片里的形容来说的话，就是这个。他已经被亲弟弟的阴茎和精液操到熟、喂到饱了，浑身上下都像是一个充满成熟魅力的艳丽少妇，挨操的时候会主动扭腰往伴侣身上骑，还很熟于性事，一被摸就塌了腰，奶子也被揉得要比以前大上不少，腰上有一圈手感很好的肉，因为被操得软了而能被摆弄出很多年轻时候做不到的姿势。

当然，Sam知道如果自己现在想的这个比喻被他哥知道的话，他肯定少不了要挨一顿揍，但他永远都不会告诉Dean他有多爱他哥的改变。

“你里面好热好软，再夹紧一点好不好，哥哥，你会更舒服的……”

Sam用力揉捏着Dean的臀瓣，那里的软肉都从他的指缝里面溢了出来，他一捏就能留下红红的指印。过于色情的画面让Sam的性欲更加高涨，料理台的高度刚刚好，他站直了又深又重地操弄Dean，俯下身去贴在对方的耳边一声接一声地叫“哥哥”。

每次他这么叫Dean总是要更容易高潮。禁忌的称呼加上只能用在情人之间的温柔耳语简直就是最强的催情药，Dean听话地夹紧小穴，巨大又火热的凶器在体内进出的触感蓦地清晰起来，Sam用力向下碾胯，就像是骑在他身上操他，空气中充满腻得要滴出来的甜香，难以忍受的快感铺天盖地地向他席卷而来，Dean甚至不知道自己是什么时候射出来的。

“Sam——慢、慢一点……呜啊！”

Dean的高潮并没有随着射精而结束，Sam发着狠地往他的前列腺上撞，汗水、精液和奶香混在一起的气味把他的脑子都搅乱了，他好像紧接着就又用后面高潮了一次——他也不知道，Dean的意识朦朦胧胧的，他陷在有些恐怖的快感里，语无伦次地对弟弟求饶：“不行了——不——我会死的、我会死的，Sammy……”

“你不会因为高潮而死的，哥哥。”

Sam皱着眉头叼着他的嘴唇深吻他，死死抵在Dean的身体里面射了出来，Dean的屁股再一次被填满了，只不过上次是奶油，这次是精液。

“妈的，Sam，你真是……”

“你还满意吗？”

刚射完的Sam还没有软下来，他又往里面挺了挺腰，Dean感到有一些黏腻的液体被挤了出来，滴在了料理台上。

天，自己现在闻起来一定就像是一块精液奶油泡芙……呃。

“Dean？”Sam又睁着无辜的双眼看着他，像是想要得到哥哥的肯定。Dean只能在心里骂了一声，拉过他的肩膀和他接吻，给了对方肯定的答案，毕竟他真的是爽极了。

“以后一个星期的饭都是你来做，我暂时不想看到这张料理台了！”Dean抱怨道，用眼神指挥弟弟去捡掉在地上的灰色睡袍，“另外，我今天还是要吃到糯米饼！”

“好。”Sam答应着，帮他穿好衣服，凑过去又给了哥哥一个吻。

“生日快乐，Dean。”他这么说着，把Dean又抱进怀里，不知道从什么时候开始Winchester兄弟就变得很爱抱抱，好像怎么也抱不够似的。

“还有，我爱你。”Sam又补充。

他们是兄弟、是家人、是朋友、是爱人、还是灵魂伴侣，再多的注解也没有办法形容，他们可以是彼此的一切。

“嗯，我也是。Bitch。”Dean回抱住他。

“那现在让我带你去洗澡吧，Jerk。”


	8. 触手Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一颗小草能有什么坏心思呢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有点过激，慎入

记录者的地堡里有很多稀奇古怪的东西。其中绝大多数Dean根本就叫不上名字，他只知道它们是“几代记录者从世界各地收集过来的破烂”，即使他弟严肃地教育过他“那些不是破烂它们都是对猎魔很有用的东西，你不许乱丢”，Dean也只是左耳进右耳出。他是美国最优秀的猎人（之一，当然啦，另外一个是他弟），他不靠这些东西也能杀掉遇到的所有怪物。

不过Sam倒是觉得记录者们的遗留物非常有用，在没有案子的时候他总是喜欢钻进地下室对它们进行整理归类，还会把所有有用信息都写进档案里，大有一副要弄一部“猎魔百科全书”的架势。

“这就是上大学的后遗症。”Dean靠在地下室门口，看着Sam把头埋在一本书中间，旁边还放着一堆不知道是什么动物褪下来的壳，“你今天就打算泡在这里吗，你要不要吃点东西，或者哥哥给你拿一瓶啤酒过来？”

“我今天一定要做完字母C打头的物品整理，Dean，你别想再让我陪你看一遍《电锯惊魂》。”Sam头也不抬，只是拿笔在纸上写写画画，“你为什么不自己找点儿事情做呢？”

“行了行了，随你开心。”Dean明白今天是没办法再故技重施了，他上次就趁给弟弟拿东西吃的机会捣过一回乱，最后不但成功让Sam陪他看了一部他可能看过10遍的电影，还大白天就和Sam滚上了床。

Sam好像就是受不了他把酒瓶放进嘴里的动作似的。

但现在他弟的注意力显然都在那本书上。Dean看了看四周架子上堆着的东西，眼睛一转，把在他手边的一盆绿色小草拿到手里，悄咪咪藏到身后，还贴心地给Sam关上了门。

他房间需要一点新鲜空气，就拿走一小盆绿植也无所谓吧？

Dean回到房间，顺手把那盆草放到了桌上。Sam大概能说出这东西是什么种什么属，不过Dean只有一个统一的称呼，那就是“草”。他弹了弹小草身上的捕虫袋，给它浇了一些水，从他收藏的电影碟片里随便拿了一部放进机器里，然后往床上一趟，打算度过一个悠闲的下午。

电视的声音多少有些助眠，Dean不知道他到底是在杀人狂杀掉第几个人的时候睡过去的。刚才浇过水的小植物好像更绿了一些，又或者是长得更大了一些，仿佛是什么沉睡的东西被唤醒了，它伸出自己的藤蔓，想要找到更多的水份。房间里只有一个活物，藤蔓被Dean身上的温热气息所吸引，像是有生命一般，轻轻缠上了他的脚腕，触手接触到温暖的皮肤，马上就顺着Dean的裤腿缠了上去，Dean在睡梦种颤抖了一下，还是没有醒。

那些藤蔓又细又软，它抚上Dean的胸口，那里因为他刚才躺在床上喝啤酒而粘着一点啤酒渍。植物并没有动物那么高的智商，小草无法分辨那些水份到底是哪里来的，它伸出触须在Dean的胸口摸索，碰到了一个小小的凸起。

也许水份就是从这里来的呢？

“啊……嗯……”

像是绒毛一般的触须嘬住Dean的乳头不断地施加刺激，藤须戳进微微陷下去的乳孔中轻轻挠弄，好像这样就能把水份从这颗豆子里挠出来。红红的奶尖开始充血挺立，Dean的胸口非常敏感——这都归功于Sam坚持不懈的开发和每次前戏时候的吸吮，他光是被这么抚弄胸部就已经半硬了。

在Dean全身蔓延的触须敏锐地发现了另一个有更多它所需营养的地方。它缠上Dean的阴茎，舔走湿润的前液，而Dean此时总算是惊醒了过来。

“这什么东西啊！放开……唔！Sam——”

小草发现猎物开始剧烈地挣扎，好像是想要找同伴来拯救自己，它马上将Dean的四肢都紧紧地缠住吊到半空中，任由猎物垂死挣扎，这是没有用的，它只需要等猎物用光自己的力气再慢慢进食就好了。

“Sa-Sam……！”

触手好像不想让Dean引来其他同伴，它挑选了一根最粗的藤蔓塞进猎物的嘴里，让他只能发出呜呜咽咽的吞咽声。其实它不那么做也没什么差，Sam正在地下室里，根本听不见这里的动静，而不管是哪个Winchester都想不到在全世界最安全的地堡里会遇到什么和超自然生物有关的危险。

藤蔓还在研究猎物身上这根会流水的器官。比起单纯的水份，这里流出的液体显然能提供给它更多的营养，它挤压搔动着Dean的性器，发现它只要那么做，猎物就会分泌出更多好吃的体液。

“妈的、不要……呜！”

一波波快感划过Dean的神经，他居然被一棵草给弄得勃起了！藤蔓紧贴着他的身体缠动，卷住碍事的衣服，“呲啦”一声把布料撕破——在它的认知中，这是保护着猎物的软壳。

Dean全裸着被吊起来，触手的学习能力非常快，它分化出了很多更细小的触须去挑逗Dean裸露的龟头，铃口因此而分泌出更多的前列腺液。藤蔓更加确定它想要的食物到底来源于哪里，它变本加厉地搔弄着那个敏感的小孔，想要掏出更多的液体。

但还是太慢了。那棵草对这样的速度很不满意，它张开刚才被Dean弹了一下的捕虫袋，一下子套上了Dean硬着的阴茎，然后紧缩成贴合性器的形状，就像是给Dean戴上了套子。

Dean除了能喘息，其他一点声音都发不出来。袋子里依然布满了柔软的触须，它们不断刷挠着Dean的硬挺，轻轻磨动刺激他的龟头和柱身，然后再一点点继续收紧，成功地收获了猎物分泌的更多体液。

猎人变成了猎物，Dean的阴茎不断抽动，触手不依不挠地加快速度抚弄他的铃口，他忍不住向前挺了挺腰，这给了那株绿植一个信号：似乎对猎物的这个器官做一些前后套弄撸动的动作就可以榨出他更多的汁液。

捕虫袋泌出一些粘液以便更好地动作，裹住Dean的性器开始前后套弄起来，可怜的器官在捕虫袋里不断轻微的抖动，积累着越来越多的快感。

完蛋了。他快要受不了了。袋身的套弄越来越用力，小触须的挠弄也越来越快，Dean的腰猛地绷紧，就这么被捕虫袋套着，抽动着射了出来。

“嗯——！”

他的精液全部被袋子吸走，那棵本来只有一点点植物变得更大了。这点食物对它的成长显然不够，它换了一个捕虫袋，再次套住了Dean半软的阴茎。这次Dean要硬得慢一些，袋子裹着他边做活塞运动边用小触须揉弄他的囊袋，几根触手分开他的双腿，露出他的后穴，触手对他身体的探索还没有结束。

“不、不……”

天不怕地不怕的猎人开始害怕了。触手探进他的后穴，那里只有他弟弟碰过，Dean绝望地发现，他熟悉用那里得到快感的滋味。触手配合着捕虫袋的动作，轻易地就找到了那个能让他更湿的小小腺体，它挤弄着那里，前面的袋身也在又快又用力地套弄吸吮着Dean的性器，甚至里面开出了一朵小花苞一般的东西，整个包裹住了他的冠头，开始边旋转着摩擦边对敏感的顶端施加轻微的震动。

后穴里的小触须一起往上狠顶，Dean被弄得全身像是触电一般抖动起来，触须灵巧地捻住他那颗甜蜜的腺粒，就像是手指那样捏动揉搓，套着他阴茎的袋身强力地一吸，Dean一下子没忍住，再一次达到了高潮。捕虫袋套着他吸收他的精液，随着他激烈的高潮而微微抖动，然后又慢慢地一点点缩紧，跟着他射精的节奏按摩龟头和囊袋，好像要把他存在精囊里的液体给全部挤出来一样。

就在Dean慢慢软下来的时候，小袋子又猛地一阵嘬吮，他发着抖又往前挺了挺胯，阴茎可怜地抽动，又被推上了一小波更高的顶峰，再次滴滴答答地流了一阵稀薄了一些的精液。

短时间两次激烈的高潮快把Dean弄晕过去了。身为强悍的猎人，他能够忍受几根肋骨同时断裂的剧痛，但他实在是没有学会要怎么忍耐这要命的快感。捕虫袋又吸了他几下，发现猎物硬起来的速度更慢了，它早已发现只要能让猎物舒服，那么对方就能回报给它等量的食物。

它还没吃饱呢。塞在Dean嘴里的触手分泌出甜甜的粘液，直接往他喉咙里灌，人类根本没有办法拒绝，只能拼命动着喉结吞咽，就像是在给什么拥有巨大阴茎的生物进行口交一般。那些不知名的液体顺着食道滑进胃里，一路上带着令他燥热的热度，胯间的触手再一次开始抚弄软着的器官，尽管Dean再不情愿，在有催情作用的液体和触手无比细致耐心地玩弄之下，已经射了不少的阴茎也只能再次充满抗拒地逐渐抬起头来。吸收了两次精液的植物明显进化得更快了，它的触手顶端开出了两朵花，分别包裹住Dean囊袋里的两颗小球，Dean根本抵抗不了，花朵揉弄着储精囊，过分的挑逗让Dean又陷入了快感的浪潮中，囊袋再次渐渐饱胀起来。

又一个捕虫袋套上了他的阴茎。袋身像前两次一样用力套弄挤压，使劲吸吮着柔软发红的冠头。Dean的嘴里被塞得满满的，只能发出比小猫叫春大声不了多少的呻吟，后穴里的触手不断顶着那个最有感觉的点，前后抽插着操他的屁股，Dean好像快被这根触手操开操化了，脑子里晕晕乎乎的。

被逗弄到发红的阴茎再次一抖一抖地抽搐起来，Dean感觉自己已经被藤蔓玩漏了，他完全夹不住自己的精关，就像是失禁一般淅淅沥沥地流着精水，又马上被捕虫袋给吸走。这种快乐既是天堂也是地狱，他想抵抗袋子的动作，但只要Dean往后撤一点点，捕虫袋就立马追上来“噗呲”一声再次将他套进去，反而诱惑着他主动做着某种活塞运动，又不断收缩着一吸一吮，Dean好像陷入了无止尽的高潮当中，但他仍然觉得缺少了一些什么。

Sam。Sam。他想要Sam，只有Sam能对他这样。不记得是从什么时候开始，Dean的所有高潮体验都只和自己的亲弟弟有关了，他想在射出来的时候紧紧地抱住弟弟、深深地和弟弟接吻，被弟弟压进床里，听他用低哑性感的声音说自己的哥哥在床上有多好看。

救救我，Sammy，救——

***

“Dean？”

Sam好像听见Dean在叫他，等他放下手里的笔认真的竖起耳朵去听，又什么都听不到。他看着手边的资料，上面记载着一种超自然植物的资料，Sam决定把这篇档案归档完毕之后就上去找他的哥哥。

这是一种邪恶的植物，它最喜欢的食物是人类的体液——特别是男人的精液，中世纪的邪教组织利用这种植物惩罚犯了淫戒的教徒，它会分泌催情的液体，将他们置身于可怕的高潮中，一直到他们再也射不出一滴精液。不过要处置它也很容易，只要将它经过脱水处理后正常安置就好，一旦无法吸收水份，它不过也就是一盆普通的绿植而已。

“我记得刚才在这个架子上看到过这株植物……怎么没有了？”

Sam皱着眉头，他记得很清楚，在Dean靠在门边和他说话的时候那东西明明就还在——等一下，Dean？？

敏锐的年轻猎人心里一抖，他冲到武器库去抓起火焰喷射器就往哥哥的房间跑，等他用脚踢开门，看到的就是Dean浑身赤裸着被吊得高高的，嘴里塞着粗壮的触手，吞咽不及的口水把胸口都弄湿了，嘴唇被磨得红红的；被藤蔓拉得大开的双腿之间也有一根触手在不断进出，噗嗤噗嗤地带出一些滴滴答答的白色体液。

“放开他！”

Sam的脑子一下子就炸开了，小心地避开Dean，对准怪物的根部猛地打开了火焰喷射器，触手很痛苦地扭动起来，它把Dean丢了下去，想要扑灭自己根部的火焰，但火焰就是它的天敌，它迅速缩小、融化，最后变成一滩灰烬。

“Dean、Dean！”

“Sammy……”

年长的Winchester神志不清地抓住弟弟的手，他身上还留着触手分泌出来的粘液，浑身潮红，金绿色的眼睛里除了情欲还是情欲，腿间的器官因为射过太多次而半硬不硬，他还陷在无法忍受的情潮中，他需要他的弟弟，只有他的弟弟能满足他。

“不行，Dean，停下来，你不能再——”

Sam抓住哥哥想要来解开自己牛仔裤拉链的手：“看着我，你射了几次？你不能再要了，这对身体……”

“我不记得……求你了，Sam，求你了，我忍不住，我想要你的阴茎，只再要一次就好，真的……”

和被欲望裹挟的人讲不了道理，现在Dean满脑子都是“弟弟弟弟弟弟”和“SamSamSamSam”，他不知道哪里来的力气，一把将Sam推到了地上，解开对方的裤子又拉下了他的内裤，自己撑着身子跨坐到了弟弟身上，又急又快地将Sam撸硬，然后用柱身对准自己的小穴，慢慢地坐了下去。

他需要弟弟的精液。他射出去多少，就需要Sam射给他多少。

刚才被触手彻底扩张过的后穴很容易就把弟弟的阴茎吃了进去，Sam的比一般男性要大上很多，他每次都要进行细致又温柔的前戏才能保证可以顺利地插进哥哥的身体，但现在Dean的穴里简直是湿热得让他尾椎都在发麻，Sam硬着头皮扶住他哥的腰：“你知道你在做什么吗，Dean？”

“我不想让那东西操我。”Dean红着眼睛说，看起来有些可怜，“我只想要你操我，把那东西的痕迹都弄掉……”

“只有我能操你，是不是？”

“嗯……啊！”

Sam扣着Dean的腰重重往上一顶，顶得他哥发出一声拔高的尖叫，然后软软地倒在身下人的怀里——保持着下身相连的姿势。

Dean平时是不可能说这种话的。Sam无法否认他看到那株植物在对Dean做什么之后心里除了愤怒和担心，还有一丝上不了台面的、不可告人的妒火。

除了他，谁他妈也不能碰Dean一根汗毛，不管是恶魔天使还是其他任何一种超自然生物。Sam咬着哥哥的耳垂，把着他的屁股狠狠向上耸胯，Dean已经很高了，但在Sam的怀里就小小一只，可以被亲弟弟抱在怀里操。

“你是我的。”

“Sam、Sammy……”

Dean嘴里胡乱叫着，任由Sam翻了个身把他按在地上，虽然旁边就是Dean的床，但他们现在谁也没有那个余力到床上去了。他们就像野兽一般在地板上做爱，Dean被顶弄得不断一耸一耸，半硬不硬的阴茎搭在大腿上晃来晃去，他根本什么也射不出来了，除了放空炮就只能流出一些稀薄的白浊，把自己的大腿弄得一塌糊涂。

Sam贴心地避开了Dean的前列腺，让他不至于再马上迎来过于激烈的高潮，但这样就更加延长了Dean小高潮的时间。Dean哭叫着浑身一抽，性器再次涌出一股清得像水一般的体液，他好像完全控制不住长在自己身上这根经受了过多折磨的器官，它不受管制地一直流水，直到Dean边哭边漏出一些淡黄的尿液，在他身下积成小小的一汪。

Sam没再为难他，只是又深顶两下之后就射在了哥哥里面，他完全还没够，他可以更久的，但是现在Dean的感受才是他要放在第一位的东西。

年长的Winchester抽抽噎噎地搂着弟弟脖子和对方接吻。Sam温柔地抱着他，拍着他的背，Dean通常是不允许自己如此脆弱的——只有此时。

只有在弟弟身边。

“你的精液把我洗干净了。”

Dean边抽着鼻子边说：“我今晚要含着它睡觉。”

“不行！你会生病。”

“可我还能感觉到那棵草恶心的触感！我想让你灌满我。”

Sam觉得头开始疼了。没错，那种植物分泌的催情液是有麻痹人神经的作用，这样才能保证绕过人类的自我保护机制，让猎物一直高潮。

但Dean好像是被弄得幼稚了好几倍。

“明天，好不好？”Sam哄着他，“明天再把你灌满。”

得到了弟弟保证的猎人满意地点点头，迷迷糊糊地蹭着Sam的胸口。他太累了，但他也感到无比的安心，他知道Sam会替他做好接下来的一切。

“睡吧，Dean。”

Sam轻轻亲吻他的额头，决定先带他去洗个澡。


End file.
